Demititan of the Sea
by Gingerbreadman66676
Summary: Percy Jackson is the Son of Oceanus, the Titan of the sea. His mother was killed by a hellhound when he was two, leaving him growing up in an orphanage. 11 years later he discovers the demigod world and a prophecy that may or may not involve him.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this story in my head for a while now, I figured I would write a bit of it and see if anyone likes it. It should be a to easier to write as the plot is already there I'm just having my spin on it. BTW I'm going for a third person omniscient view unlike my other story, but I don't write very often so it might be fucked up at times.**

 _June 3rd, 2002_

Sally Jackson was on a much needed vacation with her two year old son, Percy.

The single mother worked seven days a week just to be able to pay for bills, food, and the babysitter to handle Percy. He was a strange child that took a lot of patience to take care of, not all babysitters were up to the task.

He rarely cried, but on the occasions he did, weird things happened around the house, pipes bust in the sink, the water line breaks. There was even a time when all the fire hydrants in a three city block radius burst open.

But now they had the whole weekend to themselves, just her and Percy in their own little cabin at Montauk Beach. That was the plan.

The Fates thought other wise.

It started off as a normal day at the beach, everybody enjoying themselves, playing in the water or like Sally and Percy, basking in the sun, enjoying the feel of the waves lapping the sand in front of them.

Unfortunately, like any great day, it had to come to an end. Sally took Percy back to her cabin and had just set him down in his crib when she heard the howls.

She immediately went stiff as a board, the sound sending chills down her spine. 'What', she thought looking out the window into the black of night, 'was that a wolf'.

Then again another howl, louder than a lions roar sounding just outside the cabin. Percy started to cry, as rain began beat on the side of the cabin.

Sally grabbed her phone, frantically turning it on but seeing the no service symbol. The rain and wind really started to pick up, lightning flashing through the sky, the restless oceans waves crashing onto the beach so far they were almost touching the cabin.

"Shhh, baby its ok, its ok", Sally whispered as she hugged Percy to her. Something big was pounding at the door, she could hear digging at the base of it, something sticking its muzzle underneath sniffing.

"ok, ok", Sally said setting Percy back in his crib just as the door burst open, and she turned around and had to hold in her scream.

A massive dog loomed in the doorframe, it had to be the size of a grizzly bear maybe bigger. Its fur was black and red, eyes a blazing orange, claws as long as her fingers, and fangs the size of her hand.

It stared right past Sally, its gaze fixed in Percy.

Sally looked behind her, locked eyes with her Percy, then back at the dog. She looked back at Percy, "I'm sorry baby, mommy loves you more than anything".

With that, a mortal not armed with anything, charged the massive beast known to take out children of the gods.

But again she was just a mortal, and stood no chance as the hell hound pounced, claws digging into her chest as it bit into her throat killing her almost instantly.

All that was left in the room as two year old Percy crying harder than he ever had in the brief moment he had been on earth, and a hell hound that had just torn apart his mother.

The waves were hitting the sides of the cabin now, rain coming down so hard it was becoming record breaking flood conditions.

The hound slowly stalked towards Percy, licking the blood off its snout.

It reached the foot of the crib and it leapt at Percy, planning to pounce on him just like it did his mom seconds early, but the window on the side of the cabin shattered, ocean water came flooding in.

The hell hound had just managed to rake it claws across Percy's face as the room filled with salt water and sent the hound crashing into the wall, earning a yelp out of the predator, just as more and more waved pounded on the cabin.

The structure creaked and moaned before it gave way from the stress of the unforgiving ocean. Sending pieces of wood and glass into the beast before the water swept it out to sea.

The only thing left of the structure was Percy, bleeding, and standing in his crib, hands gripping the enclosed cage, crying into the night.

The police arrived at the beach that morning, inspecting damage of the city wide hurricane that had appeared out of no where.

There was pieces of the cabin strewn all along the beach, they found Sally Jackson underneath a piece of the roof. Her face lifeless and her chest torn to shreds.

"What the hell could've done this", said one of the cops looking around at the wreckage then back at Sally.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it-", he got cut off by a child's cry.

"God almighty was that a kid", the other officer said running along the beach towards the cry.

That's where they found Percy still standing in his crib, covered in blood, still crying out for his mom.

* * *

 _11 years later_

Percy was sitting on the bleachers of his 7th school in the past three years, Westover Hall.

The orphanage he was in must've got tired of sending him to school after school, so they sent him to live here a military academy. "Teach him some discipline", they had said.

Not that he minded, the social worker who basically owns that place hated him. "Mrs. Dodds", he scoffed looking around the gym at all the people dancing before going back to his thoughts.

She had hated him, ever since he got there when he was a baby, she had it out for him. He never really knew why, they both just had a mutual hate for each other.

But with his hate all he got do to was give her dirty looks, unfortunately she got to make sure all he did was chores, sleep and school, nothing more nothing less.

That's why he ran away all the time, and that why he's here now.

Percy sighed as he looked around, he was the only one sitting down. 'Probably shouldn't be more of an outcast than I normally am', he thought as he started walking.

He looked down at the floor, his dark emerald eyes of his reflection starring back at him.

'God I need a hair cut', he thought, while running his hands through it trying to get it to stay down, but unfortunately it stayed as ruffled as ever.

Still starring at the floor, he looked at the scars going across his face. Three distinct jagged lines starting up at his forehead going across his left eye and all the way down through his jaw.

'This is why you never got adopted' he thought frowning at the image of himself. All his other friends he made at the orphanage almost always got adopted. They got better homes and he got to stay in hell.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he ran into to someone. "Sorry" he quickly said as he backed up to get a better look.

It was a girl, probably about his age maybe younger, with silky black hair and pale skin. "It's fine", the girl said turning back to the boy next to her who was starring at him.

"What happened to your face", the boy blatantly asked pointing at him. The girl immediately slapped his hand down whispering for him to be nice

"Its alright", Percy said. "I don't remember it happened when I was a kid". Part of that was true, he did remember. He remembered all of it.

He just knew better than to admit that, he hated the looks of pity people gave him.

Percy tuned back into the conversation just as another guy came up to them. He had curly brown hair and a cap on.

"Hi Bianca, Nico", he said to them before he turned to Percy and his smile wavered a bit.

"You must be new"

"I'm Percy", he said extending his hand for a handshake, his hand was shaking a bit. "Well welcome to Westover", Grover said as he spotted some people coming into the gym. "I'll be right back". Grover walked towards them.

When Grover reached the three kids that entered the gym he broke character, "Guys we got a serious problem"

"What problem", Thalia said scanning to room eyeing the two kids they were here to grab.

"There's third one now", Grover said looking at Thalia, " And he's different, his scent is a LOT stronger,"

"So we'll grab him too", said Scott the son of Poseidon looking at the now three kids.

"It won't be that easy, I'm sure thorn would've grabbed the two a long time ago but once Percy got here it threw him off. I don't think he was expecting it".

"Whose Percy"

"Gods, the third kid, we need to grab them befor-", Grover got interrupted when he couldn't see them anymore. "Where did they go".

"There", Annabeth said pointing to thorn who was ushering them out the door, as they all went to follow Thorn.

* * *

The moment Grover left Percy was left making awkward conversation with Bianca and Niko, before Dr. Thorn come up and grabbed the three of them as he started ushering them towards one of the exits.

"Dude what the hell", Percy said shrugging him off before pain erupted in his shoulder.

"Next one goes in your head", Thorn growled as he grabbed Percy and shoved him in with Bianca and Niko as the exited the building.

He walked with Bianca as he pulled the spike out of his shoulder, 'where the hell did he get this', he thought.

"Were at the extraction point", Thorn said into a radio. "You know I would have grabbed the two of you earlier, but you sir", he said pointing at Percy. " We had to change the date for you for you"

Percy remained silent

'And for you two-", Thorn began.

"HEY", Yelled Thalia pointing her spear at thorn, "Let them go"

Thalia stood 20 meters away from Thorn, shield and spear out. Annabeth, Scott, and Grover right behind her.

Thorn shoved the three of them to the ground, "Demigods now days"

Then thorn began to change, his arms extending, feet and hands turning into paws, and his chest grew until there was a full lion in front of them, although it still had the face of Thorn. He roared then charged. Thalia immediately went on the offensive, but quickly changed when he slashed at her shield making her slide back three feet.

Scott ran at him sliding under a volley of spikes but was immediately back handed as if he were a fly.

Grover started to play a song on his pipes, the grass start wrapping around thorns ankles but he was much to strong as he tore through them as if it were tissue paper. But it gave Scott enough time to get back on his feet, and ran at Thorn again, although a lot more weary this time.

He duck under Thorns first slash, and stabbed Thorn in the stomach, earning a yell from Thorn. Scott leapt back and expected for Thorn to start dissolving but instead he just grimaced and pulled the blade out of him.

"Its gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me", Thorn said smiling. But his smile was cut short as a hunting horn sounded throughout the courtyard.

"Great, hunters", Thalia grumbled

A group of twenty girls entered the courtyard, the oldest maybe 15 the youngest as young as 10.

One of the older hunters stepped foreword, she had coppery colored skin and her silky black hair was braided down her back with a silver tiara on her head. "Permission to kill my lady".

One of the younger girls stepped forward as well. "Permission granted"

Thorn looked around wildly, before spotting Percy, and the other kids by the cliff.

"NO", yelled Annabeth who seemed to come out of thin air as she jumped on the monster driving her knife into his back.

"Arghhh", yelled Thorn as he stumbled towards the edge.

Zoe dropped her bow, pulling out her knives and sprinting towards thorn. She was just able to knock Annabeth off his back and stab her hunting knives into his chest as he fell backwards off the cliff, Zoe falling as well from the momentum.

Percy who was standing there in shock of what was happening, finally started to move as he dove forward and grabbed Zoe's hand as she tumbled off the cliff with Thorn. There was a second when he thought he actually had her, but like most things in his life it took a turn for the worse.

Thorn managed to grab onto Zoe leg as he was falling, his body weight giving the sudden jerk needed for Percy to lose what little grip he had on the ground and fall off as well.

 **So that's the first chapter of this story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm terrible at catching them. Hopefully once I start getting into it they will be longer. BTW this is a Perzoe story but I'm still stuck on an idea of how to get her out of the hunt, so I would love some more ideas on that. And I did kinda, definitely ripped off the idea of him falling off the edge with Zoe from Mr. Anaklusmos, I just like that scene a lot so I had my take on it. Alright, tell me ways I can improve and what not, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy never had a fear of heights, but even he would admit looking over the edge of the cliff to save a girl scared the shit out of him.

And then, of course, he had got pulled off as well, his luck wouldn't of had it otherwise. One second he was looking at the girl he had just saved and then he was flailing in the air looking at the rocky cliff bottom that disappeared into the sea. And he was pissed.

He gets shit end of every deal his entire life, the only family he ever had literally gets ripped apart right in front of him, and now he does one heroic thing and it's going to lead to his death. God his life sucks.

He let out a scream of rage and squeezed the hand of the girls he didn't know he was still holding as the sea exploded and rose up to meet them.

"HOLY SHI-", was all Zoe had time to saw before they were both engulfed in hundreds of gallons of icy water, rapidly rising toward the top of the cliff.

The demigods at the top of the cliff step backed in surprise as an explosion of sea water shot over the cliffs edge and two bodies fell out of it.

Zoe with the grace of a huntress, rolled from the fall, and landed on her feet. But for Percy, he came flailing back down landing on his back groaning in pain.

Artemis looked in surprise at the return of her huntress and demigod, before coming out of her state of shock, "Who are you", Artemis demanded looking at Percy expectantly

Percy looked up from the ground at her, "Are you serious", He said loudly.

"Percy I wouldn't-", Grover started trying to warn him that this was a goddess he was speaking to, specifically a goddess for a hatred for men.

Percy quickly got to his feet still pissed, " I don't know what the hell is happening here, but somebody needs to explain-", Percy started sway, his eyes glassy and unfocused as they began to roll back into his head, 'What the fu-", He hit the ground for the second time.

Everybody watched him collapse, nobody moved until Annabeth turned to Scott, "Did you save them".

"I didn't do anything", Scott said looking at the unconscious Percy.

"He must be one of Poseidon's offspring", Artemis said as she waved over one of the healers to help Percy, before turning to the demigods, "We must talk".

Percy woke up with a massive headache and tried to sit up but someone pushed him back down and handed him a drink, it weirdly tasted like the cookies his mom used to make. It had been so long since he had them he barley recognized the taste.

Before he knew it he drained the glass. Percy set the drink on the table and sat up, looking around. He was in a tent. Percy looked over to see who the person was who handed him the drink. It was the girl he saved earlier.

Now that he wasn't panicking or falling to his death he got a good look at her. She was gorgeous, long silky black hair, tanned skin, midnight black eyes, full, red lips most women would kill for. Percy couldn't help but stare.

Zoe shook her head, _men_ , but she swallowed her pride, "I just wanted to thank you, for uh, saving my life"

That caught him off guard, he almost forgot that he had saved her, "Oh, umm, your welcome"

"Lady Artemis wishes to speak to you", then she started to leave but Percy asked another question, "Wait, what's your name".

"Zoe", then she left.

Percy followed her out and into another tent, he froze when he walked in. It was probably three times the size a regular tent should be. Animal skins hung all over the walls and a campfire in the middle of it where a 12 year old girl sat cross legged, with Zoe sitting right next to her.

"So", Artemis said gesturing Percy to sit down, "Tell me what you remember"

And so Percy recounted on what he remembered of Dr. Thorn, to falling off the cliff with Zoe.

"And why did you jump off the cliff to save my lieutenant", she said looking at him.

"I didn't really plan I falling, it just kind of happened", Percy said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, whatever you did, you saved one of my best hunters, which brings me to my next question. Who is your godly parent".

"My what"

"Godly parent", Zoe intervened, "I assume your dad is Poseidon, by the way you controlled the water to save us"

"What do you mean God", Percy said not understanding, "I never knew my dad, I mean I barely knew my mother, now what's going on here".

"The Greek gods are real Percy", Zoe said looking at him

Percy waited for to say she was kidding. She was completely serious. Percy looked at the so called 'Artemis', it looked like a regular 12 year old girl but her eyes, her eyes were ancient.

Percy looked back at Zoe, "So you said my father is Poseidon", he questioned.

"You haven't been claimed yet", Artemis said not letting Zoe speak, "But you fit the description, tan skin, black hair, controlling water, but", she thought for a moment, looking at Percy intently.

"But what my lady", Zoe said looking at her. Percy doing the same thing.

"You're eyes, in all my time I've never seen a son of Poseidon with you're eyes before. Normally children of the gods get the eyes of there godly parent but maybe you have your mothers", She waved it off.

"But enough talking, I have the information I need. Apollo will be here soon to take you and my hunters to camp halfblood."

"Wait, Lady Artemis we can go with-", Zoe stopped talking when Artemis raised her hand.

"Enough Zoe, I must do this alone. That's an order"

* * *

"He's late" Artemis said looking around in the sky

"Who" Percy said

"Apollo", Zoe grumbled as she pointed into the sky. A very bright object was coming right towards them, Percy started to back up.

"Don't look at it directly", Artemis said as the hunters and the other demigods looked away.

The bright light quickly shut off and a really nice looking car was left in its place.

"Damn", Scott said smiling while looking at the car, "That is really nice"

"It is isn't it", Apollo said stepping out before opening his arms to Artemis. "Little sis, I don't get to see you as much these days", He finished with a blinding white smile.

"Don't touch me", Artemis said dismissing him as if it were a every day thing. "And I need you to take my hunters and these halfbloods to camp"

Percy watch the two argue like everyday siblings. It blew his mind. He figured gods would be higher beings that knew the answer to every question he could think of, but these two, they looked like your average brother and sister.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts when the car began to glow again, growing longer and taller before a cherry red bus took its place.

"Damn", said Scott again less enthusiastically.

Apollo clasped his hand together, "Ok, everybody on bored. Hunters first of course".

All the hunters piled into the bus, then the demigods as Apollo took the drivers seat.

"Remember Apollo", Artemis said as Apollo looked over at her, "No touching, talking, or flirting with any of my Hunters."

Apollo smiled and winked at her

"Happy hunting", Apollo said closing the door.

"So who wants to drive", Apollo said looking at the group of demigods siting in the front.

Scott immediately raised in the blink of an eye, "ooh , me", he finished waving his hand around until Annabeth slapped down.

"Your thirteen seaweed brain."

"He offered", Scott grumbled

"How about the daughter of Zeus", Apollo offered, smiling at her.

"I really shouldn't", Thalia said suddenly turning red, "You know the whole tree thing has really put a damper on my-"

"Nonsense, you'll be right in your element", Apollo said cutting her off as he grabbed her shoulder guiding her towards the driving seat.

"So, that's the gas, break, clutch, wheel, blinker. Ah who am I kidding we'll be in the sky we won't need that."

"Wait what", Thalia said with a panicked look looking at Apollo.

"To late"

Apollo turned on the engine and the bus lurched forward so fast drag racers would be impressed.

The next 15 minuets were hell for Percy, sudden break checks and close calls in hitting the ground gave him enough reason to never fly again.

"Were almost there", Annabeth said pointing out the window at a huge strawberry field.

Percy looked out too, and indeed saw the cabins, a big house, and a huge oak tree with tires pilled around it. Wait not tires, it looked kinda like a.

Percy looked closer, "Is that a dragon", he said stunned.

"Yeah , Yeah", Annabeth waved him off, "Uh Thalia were not slowing down", She finished with a worried look.

"Just ease on the breaks", Apollo said. Although he to, had a small worried look on his face.

Thalia arms were locked up, she wasn't moving. It didn't look like she registered a single word anyone said.

Percy stood up and started walking down the aisle towards Thalia, hoping to try to calm her down and land safely. To late, they were going to crash.

"AIM FOR THE LAKE", Apollo screamed.

BOOOOM

They crashed nose first into the lake, sending water in all direction.

Percy who had made the mistake of standing up before the crash went flying forward and through the windshield and into the freezing waters of the lake, hitting his head on a rock on the way down.

When he came to, he looked around, he couldn't see the bus anymore. And then a thought hit him, was he breathing?

He looked at his cloths, completely dry. He let out a nervous laugh, "Definitely not the weirdest thing to happen today".

Suddenly a face appeared in the water, and Percy jerked his head back. It was a girl, who giggled at Percy's reaction before two more, who looked very similar, joined her in grabbing Percy and hoisting him up onto land.

"Man I thought I was going to have to go in and get you", Scott said helping Percy to his feet. 'You're definitely related to some kind of water god", he said pointing at his cloths. "Also you were under there for 15 minutes, but the cloths thing definitely deal the deal", Scott said with a smirk.

Percy groaned, "Man it feels like a pro baseball player to a swing at my head", Percy complains rubbing the back of his head, 'Emphasis on pro".

"Eh you're fine", Scot said clapping Percy on the back, "You get used to it, now come on lets go find the others".

The 'others' were in the big house recounting on what happened in Westover, Percy and Scott walked in in the middle of the Manticore fight.

"Then this guy", Thalia said pointing to Percy's entrance for extra emphasis, "Fell off the edge to save princess here", She ended with pointing to Zoe.

"Didn't really mean to fall off", Percy defended, "Just kinda happened".

"Well whatever happened", Chiron interrupted, "At least everybody is safe".

"Now head to your cabins, its been a long day for everyone"

"Um", Percy started, "Where do I", he looked around.

"Mr. Jackson will be residing in the Hermes cab-"

"He can stay in Poseidon's cabin", Scott interrupted, " I mean he's not claimed yet, but he has some kind of water stuff in him. Besides Hermes cabin has to many kids already and it just me there".

Chiron nodded "Ok until you are claimed you can stay in the Poseidon cabin with Mr. Sterling". **(Just a little side note I was thinking of last names for Scott and I watched those videos by STUDIO C where Scott Sterling gets hit in the face like a million times. If you haven't seen them I highly recommend, They are fucking hilarious. But yeah that's not a coincidence, just something to make me laugh while I write)**

"My man" Scott said as Annabeth shook her head and mouthed 'Im sorry' to Percy.

Percy oddly woke up early the next morning, normally he sleeps until someone forces him awake. But he rolled out of bed, the sun barely shining above the horizon. He saw Zoe having a heated discussion with Chiron, he starred for a moment until Zoe saw him and her glare made look away.

'Jeeze', he thought raising his hand in defense as he kept walking he saw the other cabins, all decorated for other gods. He walked past the woods, creepy. Before finishing in the arena.

Percy walked in looked around it was completely empty other than a weapons rack decorated with swords. shields, spears, and daggers.

Percy grabbed one of the swords trying out a couple practice swings. 'Not bad' Percy thought looking at the weopon, "Bronze", he questioned aloud.

"Celestial Steel actually", a voice said from the entrance.

Percy turned to see Scott walking towards him, "the only know metal to kill monsters".

"Awesome", Percy muttered.

"If you're gonna live in this world, you need to learn how to use a weapon", Scott said turning a ring on his finger as a sword materialized in his hand.

Percy stepped back in shock, "dude that's awesome, where did you get it".

"I know right, it was a gift from my father after last years quest", Scott explained, "Most magical weapon people get are from the gods, I mean Annabeth has a hat that turns her invisible".

"So", Scott said not letting Percy reply, "ready to spar".

"What do you mean spar I just picked up the sword, DUDE WHAT THE HELL", Percy yelled as he raised his sword to block the overhead strike from Scott, before jumping to the side to dodge a stab.

"Look at that you're a natural, which is good because capture the flag is tonight."

"Capture the flag?" Percy asked concentrating on not being cut in half.

"Yep, every Friday my guy, but the hunters are here so it campers vs hunters this go around."

"Fun".

Percy and Scott fought until there were both drenched in sweat, the sun that had just been peaking over the hill was now glaring overhead. Percy had tried out multiple swords during there sparring session but had found all of them either to light or to heavy.

"Maybe we can get Beckendorf to help you make one, he's one of the camps best blacksmiths", Scott said putting away his sword as he gestured Percy to follow him out of the arena.

"Maybe", Percy said still very exhausted, swords are a lot heavier than they look in tv.

"So what time does this capture the flag start", Percy asked. Now that it was the middle of the day, the rest of the camp was awake and just about everybody they walked by stopped to stare at him. "And why is everyone starring at me".

"You're new", Scott said simply.

The next hour flew by, Percy had spent most of the time following Scott around as he showed him around camp. The camp was a lot bigger than Percy had recently thought it was, most of it was covered in woods. Scott had told him not to go into the woods without a weapon, because it was stocked with monsters. And the woods would be the exact same place capture the flag would be taking place, typical.

All the campers and hunters were standing outside the woods preparing for the game as Chiron was explain the rules. But like always Percy wasn't paying attention as he struggled to get his armor on. Some of the Aphrodite girls were giggling at him when he thought he had finally succeeded, but had just put it on backwards. 'Great start', Percy scolded to himself.

"Here", Scott said tightening straps and straitening out the shoulders, "Everybody screws up the armor the first time, don't worry about it".

"I'm not", Percy lied, although his nerves were kicking in as everyone started walking into the woods. "So what's my job again"

"You", Scott started turning around and walking backwards, "Are guarding the creek with me, Thalia and Annabeth are getting the flag".

"Was that their idea or yours", Percy asked.

"I have a mind for myself", Scott defended. "But yeah, it was Annabeth's".

They got to the creek just as a horn sounded, campers took off into the woods yelling their respective battle cries going after the flag.

Scott and Percy waited patiently at the creek, Percy leaning against the tree as Scott was sitting on a rock looking at the water, making water balls rise out before letting them drop back in.

"How do you do that", Percy asked watching Scott play with the water.

Scott seemed startled at the sudden break of silence and lost his focus as the water ball crashed back into he creek. Scott looked up at Percy, "Oh uh, mainly practice".

Scott continued, "For me I've found two ways of doing it. One way is like a muscle, you don't really think about you just do it".

"And the other way", Percy asked.

"Emotion", Scott said standing up off the rock and stretching, "But that's the sketchy one, I haven't done it myself but Annabeth told me stories about children of the big three losing control and destroying entire cities. That's where the whole not having kids contract came to be. But hey, me and Thalia are here so how well did that work".

Percy just nodded not saying anything, he was starring at the water. Just as he was about to attempt the water ball trick Scott was doing he heard running in through the forrest. Percy turned and saw Zoe running with there flag, Phoebe right behind her. They stopped as the reached the creek, Percy and Scott starring at them.

"Our time to shine Perseus", he said as he charged feinting a strike at Zoe before spearing Phoebe into the ground. Phoebe quickly rolled out from under Scott and charged him with dual daggers as their fight started.

Zoe looked away from Scott and Phoebes fight, one that she was clearly winning. Zoe locked eyes with Percy midnight black clashed with a dark emerald green, "Just because you saved my life doesn't mean I will go easy one you"

"I wish I could say the same", Percy countered as they charged each other, well more along the lines of Zoe charged him and Percy got to take three steps before being lade out.

"God damn, what do they feed you guys creatine with every meal." Percy said as he started to get up but Zoe put a knee on his chest and a knife to his throat. Percy looked at her smirking face, eyes bright with amusement.

"Yield"

Percy was about to, but Scott ditched his losing fight with Phoebe and tackled Zoe off of him. "I got you Percy", was the last thing Scott got to say for the next 30 minutes as he rolled a dozen times with Zoe until she ended up on top, driving the hilt of her dagger into his temple.

The two girls turned to Percy staring at him before Phoebe spoke, "Give up boy, you didn't do a single thing in the fight with the manticore, you don't stand a chance against the two most eldest hunters".

They were right, hell Percy didn't even know the monster world existed until today, there was no way he was going to win this fight. Percy looked behind him at the creek, Scotts words coming back to him, 'Like a muscle huh'.

Percy threw down his sword.

"That's what I thought boy", Phoebe said with a triumphant smirk.

Percy threw out his arms, his plan was for a jet of water to splash them in the face maybe send them flying back if he was lucky. But no the moment he stuck him arms out the entire creek began to move, hundreds to thousands of gallons of water began to rise, swirling over Percy's head ready to be unleashed.

Percy still expecting the jet of water to come out was disappointed for a second until a massive shadow loomed over him. Zoe and Phoebe lost there smirk and stepped back in surprise.

Percy, noticing there surprise, he looked up. "Holy shit", he yelled out. It was his turn to smirk, he was about to hurl it at the girls, but he heard whispering in the woods, something was coming, something ancient.

Percy lost his focus, the churning mass of icy water went crashing into the creek again. Percy continued starring where he heard the whispers coming from.

"Zoe come on", Phoebe yelled, grabbing the flag, as she ran across the creek, winning the game, Zoe didn't move either she was starring in the same direction Percy was. "Zoe?"

"Do you hear that", Percy asked looking over at Zoe as she nodded. The other campers and hunters began to arrive.

"Looks like the Hunters won again" Chiron said, not surprised, before he saw what Percy and Zoe was starring at, "Di Immortals".

A mummified figure of a women came staggering into the clearing, her gaze fixated directly on Percy and Zoe.

If that wasn't creepy enough for Percy, her mouth opened and green smoke came pouring out, turning into a serpent as it began to talk.

 _"Six shall go west to the Goddess in chains_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain_

 _The Bane of Olympus shows the trail_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_

 _The Titans Curse must one take_

 _And one shall destroy by a parents mistake_

Percy turned to Zoe, his face was completely white, "Was she talking to you or me".

 **Ok that's the end of that chapter, it's a lot easier to write when you don't have to be original and shit. But I have a lot of this story mapped out but the one problem I'm still stuck on is getting Zoe out of the hunt without copying ever other story that's like this one. So PLEASE leave a review for ideas on that, and thanks for reading.**

 **P.S sorry for grammar mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was in the Big House the second time that day. Him and Scott were elected to be the ones who carried the mummy, or the 'oracle', as everyone else had called it. Percy didn't really care what it was called, all he knew was that the bitch was heavy.

"God I need to start working out", Percy said as he struggled to lift her above his head. Scott was at the top of the stairs pulling while Percy was below, pushing with everything he had in him as they managed to get her into the attic.

"This is bullshit, we should be in the meeting downstairs. Not getting this thing back. And why couldn't it walk back, it walked out there just have a chat with you and Zoe", Scott ranted as they set the oracle back in the chair.

Percy noticed his bitter tone, "Hey I didn't ask for the creepy bitch to leave her room, so don't take you're anger out on me", Percy warned.

"Now come on, lets go join the pep rally and see what's happening with the nursery rhyme that snake told Zoe".

"Its not a nursey rhyme", Scott said, following Percy's lead walking downstairs, "Its a prophesy and it was directed at you too".

"Well nobody else thinks so".

The moment they walked into the room everyone quit talking and stared. The awkward silence was only broken when Clarisse spoke up, "What's he doing here", she said pointing to Percy, "This meeting is for the heads of the cabins".

"The prophesy was said to Zoe and Percy", Scott said putting emphases on 'and'. Scott sat down at the table, gesturing for Percy to take the seat next to him, then nodding to Chiron to continue.

"So", Chiron continued hesitantly, "A prophesy has already been issued, normally there would only be three hero's, but it specifies six", he finished looking at everyone's faces.

"It also said that there will be a combination of both campers and hunters", Thalia said looking at Zoe.

"Also, what Titans curse is it talking about", Conner said, as Zoe face paled a bit. "And", he continued, "Someone dies in a desert".

"Ok enough", Chiron said, trying to take back control of the situation, "Lets establish who is going on the quest". Chiron looked at Zoe then at Percy.

"What are you looking at me for", Percy said looking nervous.

"As much as I don't want you on this quest Mr. Jackson, you are apart of it", Chiron said with a grim look. "Now Zoe, which hunters will be joining you on your quest".

Zoe had been so quiet Percy almost forgot she was there, "Just Phoebe, the others", she paused, "They won't handle the quest as well as the campers would".

"So that leaves three left", Chiron said looking around.

"I'll go", Scott said suddenly.

"Then me and Annabeth", Thalia said as Annabeth nodded.

Chiron looked at Zoe for conformation, she didn't say anything. "Ok", Chiron said, "You will leave first thing in the morning, for now, get as much sleep as you can".

* * *

Percy barley got any sleep that night, he felt like he had just blinked his eyes before somebody was shaking him awake. "Five more minutes Ms. Dodds", Percy groaned not opening his eyes.

"Who the hell is Ms. Dodds"

Percy shot up in his bed, the events of yesterday flooding back to him. Prophecy, smelly old mummy, and the quest. He turned to see Scott packing a bag, "Is she your girlfriend or something ", he said smirking tossing him the bag Percy was told to pack before he fell asleep.

"No", Percy said heading to the bathroom to take a shower, "She was the care taker at the orphanage".

Scott lost the smirk on his face, 'Oh fuck', He thought. He could hear the shower running, " Hey once you're done in there meet us at the camps boarder", Scott yelled into the bathroom before walking out of the Poseidon cabin.

Percy met the rest of the quest group, his hair still wet.

"You're late", Phoebe stated.

"My bad, its been a rough few days, sue me. Now where are we heading", Percy said.

"The Prophesy said we go west, drive for a while then maybe try a train", Annabeth said pulling out a map.

"Good enough for me", Thalia said getting into the van, Scott and Annabeth following her lead.

Percy was the last to get in, as soon as he sat down he looked at the drivers seat. "Zoe, are you driving?", he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now buckle up, were on a time crunch"

"Your my age", Percy said in shock.

"I'm a lot older than I look Perseus".

Percy zoned out through the drive, the last few days have been nuts. I mean, he was in a orphanage two days ago. And now, now he was on a quest to save a goddess, a Olympian no less. Somewhere between thinking about camp and the quest, Percy fell asleep.

Percy looked around, he was on the edge of a cliff looking into a deep dark abyss. He was in some kind of cave, it must of been over 100 degrees, so humid that he was barley able to breath.

A laugh sounded out from the pit, before a voice spoke, "I have plans for you Perseus". Percy started to be pulled into the pit by an invisible force, he fell onto his back, sliding, trying to grab onto anything. But it was no use, he was going to fall.

Percy was screaming for help, his voice echoing off all the walls. The voice spoke again, "You will be my vessel, you will lead me to victory in the new war". He was at the edge now seconds away from falling in, he could've sworn he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him from the darkness, then, just as he crested over the edge, Percy woke up with a start.

"Are you ok Perce", Thalia asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah", He answered, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Just a crazy dream". He looked around they were parked at some kind of Museum. "Why are we stopped".

Annabeth looked at him, "We've been driving for hours, decided to get some food at the food court, maybe look around a bit try to find some clues", She finished getting out of the van and joining the others walking towards the museum.

Percy never got to go on field trips, or anywhere for that matter. Just school for eight hours, then working at the orphanage till he went to bed, rinse and repeat. Every time he complained about wanting to go out and play with the other kids he would receive a broom handle to the back, or head. Whatever was visible.

He walked into the Museum, and couldn't see Scott, Annabeth, or anyone anywhere. "Well shit", he said to himself. Percy looked around before he thought he saw a flash of blonde enter a room on the far side of the room.

Percy walked through the same door he thought Annabeth walked into. Once the door close behind him he froze in his tracks, he heard a deep voice talking, "Do you have them", it almost sounded like the one in his dream, almost. He crept up to the corner of the hallway, peaking around it as another voice answered him, "Yes General".

There were several bodyguards, and a very tall, extremely muscular man who seemed to be commanding everyone. The flash of blonde Percy thought was Annabeth was just a blonde teenager, maybe a couple years older than Percy. He was standing right next to the 'General'.

The General spoke again, "Bury and water them in the dirt over there", the man turned to the kid next to him, "Did you bring it Luke".

"Yes, the piece of clothing from that hunter Zoe Nightshade", Luke said before his face paled.

"Don't speak her name in my presence boy"

"Yes my lord", Luke said not looking the General in the eye.

Percy looked back over at the men by the dirt just in time for 4 or 5 skeletal hands to shoot out of the soil, clawing there way out. The General handed the piece of clothing to one of the henchmen, "Give them the cloth, they need the scent".

Percy had no idea what was going on, but he knew the skeletons couldn't get a hold of that clothing. Swallowing his fear, he ran out from his hiding spot from the hallway, sprinting, he grabbed the cloth out of the skeleton's hand and made a run for the door.

He made it a couple steps before he got jerked back, hearing a ripping sound from his shirt. When he grabbed the cloth the skeletons must've grabbed onto his shirt, to late, they were all passing it around inhaling the scent.

"PERSEUS", a voice boomed.

Percy turned to see the General smiling at him, "I know who you are Perseus, you're very important to the man downstairs", he chuckled to himself, "Well, way downstairs".

Not giving the General any more time to speak Percy ran back out the door he came in from, running through the museum and into the food court where he saw the rest of the quest members eating at a table, he quickly ran up to them.

Scott saw him first, "Hey man, you get lost?", he joked before seeing the look on his face, "You ok Perce?"

"We have a problem, got lost found some dude named the General, there's skeletons", Percy said in a panicked look, getting cut off by Zoe.

"Did you say the General", she gave him a serious look.

"Yes the General", Percy waved it off, "But there are skeletons after us, they took a piece of my shirt", he finishes gesturing to the ripped clothing.

"Yeah we need to get back to the car", Thalia said standing up, the others following her lead.

They just made it across the food court when a deafening roar froze them in their tracks. Percy froze his mind went back to the day his mother was murdered. No it wasn't the same roar but it still freaked his shit out.

"Look mommy a kitty", a kids said next to them as her mother screamed and grabbed her child, running to the nearest exit.

"What is that", Scott said in shock. There was a lion at the other end of the food court, except where you average lion was the size of a motor bike, this one was the size of a dump truck. It let out another roar that left their ears ringing, then eyed the demigods.

"We need to split up", Zoe instructed, "Me and Phoebe will take the high ground, while you four distract it". Everyone but Percy nodded, and split up. Zoe noticed he was still standing there, his eyes unfocused, "Perseus", he didn't move, "PERSEUS", she yelled trying to get his attention.

Percy's mind was still 11 years in the past, replaying the events that had happened. He could faintly here a voice screaming his name. His ears were ringing as he watched the massive dog tear into his mom. "PERSEUS", Zoe gabbed his arm, as he shook his head.

He looked around, he was still in the museum, and there was a massive lion fighting the other demigods, "Holy shit that's a big lion".

"The Nemean Lion actually", Zoe said dragging him with her, "Now we need to help them".

Percy pulled his sword out of it scabbard and ran to help Scott and Thalia who were on the front lines, The lion was facing the other way as Percy tired to slash it side. His sword raked across the lion's hide sending sparks everywhere leaving the lion unharmed. Although it did gets its attention. The lion turned and growled at Percy, slowly stalking towards him.

"Fuck", he muttered, backing away. The lion swiped at him, giving Percy barley enough time duck as a massive paw went over his head.

There was a hail of arrows over his head, all bouncing off the lions fur. It roared at them until one of the arrows caught it in the mouth, The lion reared back in surprise.

"Its the mouth", Scott yelled out, "The mouth is the weak part".

Zoe and Phoebe joined them on ground floor, aiming their arrows at the beats massive maw. The lion was smart, it quit roaring and was now trying to slash them.

"Get it to open its mouth", Zoe yelled out to them, the lion turned towards her, back legs tensed as it prepared to pounce.

"Zoe look out", Percy yelled sprinting at her.

Zoe had an arrow notched, waiting for an opportunity to release, and she got one. The lion leapt, roaring, its teeth bearing, Zoe and Phoebe put several arrows into its mouth. It didn't stop, it was still going to come down in Zoe. She closed her eyes, preparing for either death or one hell of a hit.

And she did get hit, but not by the lion, by Percy who tackled her to the side, the lions claws digging into his arm.

Zoe opened her eyes after she hit the ground, she saw the lion dissolving in front of her. She looked at her hands, they were covered in blood, so was her shirt. She lifted up it up, her hand running over her flat stomach, there was no cuts.

"SON OF A BITCH", yelled a voice next to her. Percy lay next to her, his face contorted in pain, he was putting pressure on his arm. His side was covered in blood, face slightly pale.

Zoe sat up looking at his sliced arm, she cringed a bit.

"That bad", Percy asked not looking down.

Zoe nodded, "We need to get back to the van, we have medical supplies there", Zoe said helping him to his feet, getting his good arm around her shoulder.

The others had already arrived, eyes widening when they saw both Percy and Zoe covered in blood. "We need to go", Zoe said handing Percy off to Thalia, getting the keys out of her pocket.

"Scott lets go", Zoe yelled, the kid was looking at the dissolving lion, he nodded before grabbing the lions pelt, "Well, he's gonna want the spoils of war"

They made it outside just in time to see skeletons surrounding the van. "Ok", Zoe said seeing the them, "Detour", she finished heading towards a subway station.

They made it down the stairs, Percy fading in and out of conciseness. The group jumped on the nearest train that started to move, Percy finally blacking out for good.

Percy was dreaming again, but he wasn't himself, old leather sandals were wrapped around his feet, with the lion skin Scott grabbed, draped down his back.. He was being dragged through some kind of garden by a girl who's face he couldn't see. She had thick, silky black hair that went all the way down to her hips. But right now it was flying behind her as she and him ran through the garden.

He felt taller, stronger than he had ever felt in his life. It was nighttime, the only light provided was the full moon and millions of stars lighting up the sky.

When he spoke his voice was much deeper than it should've been, "I'm not afraid of the dragon", he sounded so confident.

"You should be", was all the girl said stopping by a thorn bush where she collapsed from exhaustion. "Ladon is too strong, you have to find another way around. Talk to my father, it's the only way."

"I have bested a thousand beast with my hands alone, the lion, the hydra, this ladon will just be another one", he said hating the way he sounded.

"Please", the girl sounded heart broken, she cared for him deeply, "You will die".

"Then why don't you help me pretty one", Percy could see her face now, she was insanely beautiful, it almost took his breath away, with her tan skin, full, yet petite red lips, and eyes as dark yet as gorgeous as the night sky.

"I cannot, I'm afraid", she said not looking at him, "I will be disowned, kicked out of the garden".

"Then there is nothing here for me", Percy was forced to say, although it hurt his chest.

"Wait", the girl said, "if you're going to face Ladon, at least take this". She took a hairpin off out of her hair, the hair that was being held back fell in front of her face. Without meaning to Percy brushed the hair behind her ear, making her face go pink.

She breathed into the pin, "My mother Pleione gave me this, it has the power of the ocean in it, my immortal power".

He took the brooch as it elongated into a sword, "Perfectly balanced, what is its name pretty one".

"Anaklusmos", she said. The trees behind her began to shake, something big was coming.

Percy woke with a start, "Your finally wake", Percy turned to see Zoe and he froze. She looked exactly like the girl in his dreams, she even had the same brooch in her hair.

"We stopped the bleeding", She said looking at him strangely, "Stitched you up the best we could".

Percy looked at his arm, there was two jagged lines going down half his arm neatly sewn up, he gingerly rubbed his hand down the lines.

Zoe cleared her throat, "It looked like you were bruised pretty bad to".

Percy look at at her, then at his torso, they must've had to take his shirt off to sew him up. Leaving his barley muscular, lanky form out for the world. There was distinct long bruises across his back and midsection from living in the orphanage with Mrs. Dodds, "Yeah that lion did a number on me", he lied.

Zoe just stared at him. Percy felt like he was being put on the spot, "Umm, where is everyone else".

"Asleep", Zoe said, "I'm on watch". She froze for a second, "Thank you", she paused, "You know, for saving me again".

"Oh, um. Your welcome", Percy said as he put on one of his extra t-shirts. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me right".

She nodded hesitantly.

"You know", he laughed to himself, "I don't know if it was the blood loss or what, but I had this crazy dream, where me and you were in some massive garden being chased by a hundred headed dragon", Percy said not noticing Zoe stiffen as he continued.

"And I was in a different body, some muscular dude. But you were talking about your father, and that hairpin you have, turned into some badass sword, as I charged the thing". He laughed again, but stopped when he saw Zoe's face.

Zoe subconsciously touched the brooch in her hair, she looked depressed.

"Wait that was real", Percy said in shock.

Zoe looked away as she thought for a moment before nodding, "That was over two millennia ago", Zoe said not meeting Percy's eyes. "That was the day my family disowned me, for helping a hero like you", she sounded bitter.

"But then I met Artemis, found a new family, and now here I am", She tried to sound happy but Percy could still hear the sadness of her voice.

They sat in silence for a bit before Percy spoke up, "I've lived in an orphanage for almost my entire life, and not a very nice one", he finished gesturing to some of the bruises on his midsection.

"That's awful", Zoe said, thinking about what could drive someone to do such a thing.

Percy waved her off, "I'm used to it, its normally not this bad but they just got me back from my most recent escape".

"How many times did you try to escape", she asked.

"Probably once a week".

Zoe laughed a bit, "I'm sorry for laughing, but you must be some kind of MacGyver for getting caught that mnay times", She giggled.

"I'm not that sneaky", Percy smiled back.

Zoe lost her smile as she thought about the first thing he had said, " Wait, 'almost'?", she asked.

Percy nodded, my mother worked 24/7, so I was pretty much always with a babysitter. But, every once in a while she would save up enough money for us to go to a cabin on Montauk beach. The day was normal, just you're average mother son at the beach. But when at the end of the day, when we got back to the cabin, the howling started.

"Howling?", Zoe asked.

Percy nodded, not meeting her eyes, "Like a wolf".

"There was a digging at the door, something was trying to get in, My mom was trying to calm me down, then the door burst open.", Percy paused his eyes burning, the back of his throat hurt thinking about what happened next. He cleared his throat, "There was some massive dog, the size of a rhino, in the door frame. It didn't look normal though." He locked eyes with Zoe, she could see the redness in his eyes.

"It was black and red, but its eyes, they were a bright orange", Percy looked down again, wiping his face with his hands. "But it uh, tore my mom to shreds", Percy's voice cracked and he cleared his throat again, Zoe stayed silent.

"Then it went after me, but some freak storm destroyed the beach, probably killing the bastard. Although it did leave it's mark, reminding me of that day every time I look into the mirror," Percy looked back up at Zoe, the light from the tunnels barley illuminating his face just enough to see his scars.

"So they stuck me in the orphanage, until I ended up at Westover", Percy laughed to himself but here was no humor in it, "You know, growing up I always thought, 'Is this the reason why I never got adopted'." Percy rested his head back on his pack, before continuing talking, "All the parents came and adopted the other kids, it's like they looked right over me. I guess no one can love someone they can barely look at".

Percy turned away from Zoe and went to sleep.

 **So that's that, it took me forever to write the first half of this, then the other half I wrote out in one sitting. Weird how that works. Bur yeah, I could use some ideas for the story, some tips on improving my writing and what not. The next chapter might be a little bit until it's out, my brain is a little fried after writing in all my free time for the last week. Any ways thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy woke up to someone shaking him, he rolled over and rubbed his face before looking at the culprit. It was Scott.

"Hey, you're arm doing better?", Scott asked pointing.

"Yeah", Percy said sitting up and rotating his arm, wincing slightly as it stretched his stiches. Percy looked around, the train had stopped, the rest of the quest member were packing their things getting ready to move.

"I think you deserve this", Scott said throwing something at him, It was the lion pelt. Percy looked at it for second before glancing at Zoe, she was staring at him.

He thought of last night, the conversation they had. Percy didn't mean to get that personal, but after bottling up everything for 11 years it was bound to come bursting out at some point.

"You can have it", Percy said throwing it back at Scott, ignoring the shocked look on his face. "The thing almost killed me, I don't wanna wear its skin", He finished hoping Scott bought to lie.

"You sure man", Scott said looking at him seriously.

"Yeah, all yours", Percy said again, picking up his pack and walking off the train.

Percy didn't know where the train had stopped, but it was freezing. Percy breathed into his hands, rubbing them together. "So where to now", He asked to anyone listening.

"We could ask around, see if we can maybe find a car", Thalia suggested, "Me, Percy, and Phoebe can ask someone in the store for directions, maybe you guys can find a rental place?"

Zoe sighed, "I suppose that can work, it's a small town though, there's probably not a car dealership for miles."

There was nothing in the store, the only worker their was a cashier, and besides trying to flirt with Phoebe, he knew nothing. So they ended up buying coffee before going back outside seeing the rest of the group standing there.

"This town is dead", Scott said, "Found a rubber rat though". Scott waved a rubber rat around in the air.

"Would you put that down, who's to tell how many germs-", Annabeth stopped talking.

"Are you ok", Percy asked, then he felt it. A warm breeze went by, it smelled like spring time, flowers, pollen. Almost as soon as Percy felt it, it was gone.

"What was that", Scott asked looking around.

Before anyone got to answer him, there was a chittering sound, like bones scraping together. The skeletons Percy saw at the museum surrounded them. 5 of them in all, wielding police batons and a pistol, They were all staring at Percy.

"They're after me, you guys leave, I'll be fine", Percy said eyeing the monsters.

"We're not leaving you to die", Zoe said arrow notched, aiming at the skeletons.

"You might not have a choice", Percy said as he charged the two in front of them who immediately opened fire on him. Time seemed to slow down as he block the bullets with his sword cutting the first skeleton in half before kicking the other to the ground and stabbing his blade through its chest.

The one he cut in half had almost reformed already. Percy looked down at the one he stabbed, it didn't look fazed by the celestial bronze. "Uh guys", Percy said in a worried voice, "There not dying".

There was a gun shot behind him, a scream followed right after. He turned to see Scott fall to the ground after being shot in the back, he groaned, the lion skin the only thing saving his life. Thalia blasted the skeleton to pieces, sending charred pieces of bones every where, they weren't reforming.

"Thalia its not getting back up", Phoebe called, she was fighting them with her hunting knives, the bow must've been useless.

Percy glanced at Thalia, she tried to blast another one, but she didn't even get a spark. The bolt of lightning must've taken everything out of her.

Percy knew that it was a losing fight, they couldn't fight them forever, and the monsters knew that. Just as Percy thought about yelling to run, a squeal silenced the battle.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Something big was tearing through the trees, even the skeletons stopped fighting for a second as they looked over. A boar, the size of a school bus stood at the other end of the road. It's snout was black, brown hair covered it entire body, and it's tusks were as big as Percy.

The board charged the remaining skeletons, running them through with its tusks, sending them flying. Their joy was short lived as the boar quickly turned on them.

"What is that", Scott yelled in shock.

"The Erymanthian Boar", Annabeth said slowly backing up.

Scott raised his sword, "How do we kill it".

"As far as I know, no one has killed it".

The boar charged them, just as it had done to the skeletons second earlier, head down, tucks pointed right at them. They each dove to the side as it tore past them and demolished an abandon house right behind them.

"We need to go", Zoe said as the all started to run up the mountain. The boar had finished wrecking the house and was now right behind them. They split up Annabeth, Scott, and Phoebe going left while the rest went the other. The came to a stop at a bridge. "Come on", Percy yelled and started to run across but Thalia wasn't moving.

"Thalia come on", Zoe yelled, her face was stark white, it looked like she was going to be sick.

The boar had made to path on the mountain and was coming towards them again. Zoe looked at Thalia who was zoned out, "Ok plan B".

"What", Percy asked before Zoe tackled both of them off the edge, they slid on Thalia's shield, hitting nearly every branch on the way down. The boar couldn't turn as well and had to much momentum to stop, it ran out on the bridge as it broke under the strain. The boar free fell 60 feet into a snow drift before it got stuck.

When Percy finally stopped moving he looked around, they were at the bottom of the hill, him, Zoe, and Thalia were covered in pine needles and sap.

The group met up in front of the struggling boar, just the top part of it's back was showing out of the snow. "Well, what do we do with it", Phoebe asked.

"We use it", Zoe said as everyone looked at her strangely, "It's obviously a gift".

"A gift from who", Scott asked.

"Didn't you feel it, I never thought I would sense that presence ever again", Zoe said, "Its a gift from the wild, a gift from pan".

"Man if Grover was here for this", Scott said as they were ridding on the back of the boar, it seemed to be riding in the right direction, and at a pretty fast pace to.

They road until the sun came up, and Percy was glad to get off that thing. He had never road a horse before, but he thought it would have been much more enjoyable than a boar without a saddle, doing thirty going up and down mountains.

They got off the boar when it stopped at a junk yard, it seemed like it didn't want to go through. Percy couldn't blame it, it looked creepy.

"What is this place", Percy asked picking up a cool looking guitar.

"It looks like Hephaestus's junk yard", Zoe said before she saw Percy holding the guitar, she slapped it out his hand, "Don't touch anything, Hephaestus doesn't like thieves, even if it is just junk".

"You could've just ask me to put it down", Percy grumbled, and continued walking.

"What's that", Percy asked again. They had been walking through the junk yard for half an hour, before finally seeing another road, but something caught Percy's eye.

It looked like a massive hand, each finger the size of a pickup truck.

"I don't know", Zoe said eyeing it, "Lets get out of here".

The moment they left the junk yard all hell broke loose. That hand Percy saw came with the rest of the body, and it was slowly but surely standing up. The thing was massive, easily the size of a sky scraper.

"Someone took something", Zoe said looking around, as her eyes settled on Percy. "Who took something".

"I didn't take anything", Percy defended.

"Percy didn't take anything", A voice said behind them as Annabeth yelped. Luke was standing behind them with Dr. Thorn who had a hold of Annabeth. "He was meant to grab you back in Westover", Luke said to Annabeth, before glaring at Scott, "But plans change".

"The way I see it, junk yard talos over there, will keep you busy. While we get out of here.", Luke said.

"And who is to say we are just going to let you leave", Thalia growled at him.

"I don't think you will have a say in that".

Then as if on que, a nasty screeching sound came from behind them as Talos pulled out its sword. It was the size of a football field, covered in rust with several dents and bends. It didn't look sharp, But being hit by that would be game over, lights out.

Luke started walk away with Annabeth. "You guys stop them, Me, Percy, and Zoe has this", Scott said guesting to the rusty giant.

Thalia and Phoebe ran after Luke, Percy watched them go before turning to Scott, "We got this huh".

He looked a little nervous, "I mean, maybe".

"Split up and look for weaknesses", Zoe said taking control of the situation.

They all nodded, Scott ran behind the back of him, while Zoe shot arrows into it's foot, some of them stuck, while others bounced off harmlessly. The giant was facing the other way while Percy ran up and slashed at it's ankles, the sword cutting through like butter.

The giant looked down at him and tried to stomp him, but missed, the shock wave sending Percy flying into a heap trash. Percy got back up, "Were not doing any damage, to him we're just a couple of ankle biters", Percy yelled out as the giant swung it sword at Zoe who ducked, the sword passing over her and destroying a mountain of metal.

"Well what do we do", Scott yelled back diving to the side to avoid being stomped on.

"There has to be some kind of weakness on this thing", Zoe yelled, before having to fall on to her back as the sword passed over her again. This time it was ready, using the motion of the swing bringing the sword over its head now two handing the sword it brought it down on Zoe.

"NOOO", Percy screamed, he didn't know where the it came from, but there was two watery fists holding the sword back from crushing Zoe.

Zoe looked at him in shock as Percy screamed again, "GO NOW". Zoe didn't have to be told again as she got up and ran out from under the sword. The giant, who just now noticed his sword didn't squash the girl, looked over at Percy who was now sweating from the strain of holding it back.

He went to stomp on Percy, as the foot came down Percy saw a open hole right on the heel of the foot. The foot would've squashed him had it not been for Zoe who sent an arrow up it's nostril, sending the giants aim off.

"It's the foot", Percy yelled out, "There's a hole on it's foot".

Scott looked at Percy then back at 'Talos', his face turned grim as he sprinted at the giant. "SCOTT WAIT", Percy yelled out, but Scott ignored him as the foot came down on him, before rising revealing nothing on the ground. Scott must've made it.

Percy tried to stand up but fell to a knee, holding back that sword took it out of him. Zoe appeared at his side helping him stand, "Where's Scott", she asked.

"He's-", was as far as Percy got before there was a loud electric pop.

The 'Talos', head seemed to be in a spasm, it dropped it's sword as it slowly started to tip backwards. It's knees buckled, arm falling off as it all came crashing down.

When all the wreckage was over with, they searched for him. The looked everywhere not finding a trace. "SCOTT", Percy yelled out, he looked at Zoe, her face was grim.

"Man this coat is a life saver"

Percy and Zoe turned around to see Scott standing behind them, he looked fine except his arm. It was turned around and bent at an unnatural angle.

"Dude you gave me a heart attack", Percy said pulling him into a hug.

Scott winced, "Right sorry", Percy said.

"Where are the other's", Scott asked holding his arm while looking around.

"I don't know, there not back yet", Zoe said, "We've been looking for you for the past half hour".

They met up with the rest of the group at the road, Thalia and Phoebe chased Luke all the way to the van he must've drove here. He got away. Scott seemed to have taken a hit hearing that Luke got away with Annabeth, he barely flinched when Phoebe reset his arm.

"We need to keep moving", Thalia said in a hoarse voice.

Phoebe nodded, "Me and Thalia passed a truck on the way back, it looked like it might be usable".

Scott nodded but didn't say anything.

They got to the truck, by some miracle it actually started. Zoe and Percy sat in the bed of the truck, while the others sat inside. They sat in silence for a while before Zoe spoke up.

"You might be tired of hearing this", she laughed a little bit, "But thank you again, for saving me".

Percy looked over at her, "I don't even know how I saved you", he looked at his hands. "We were in a desert, where did the water come from".

Zoe shrugged, "In all my time of serving lady Artemis I've heard stories of son's of Poseidon making water out of thin air."

"Are you sure I'm a son of Poseidon", Percy asked, not looking away.

"You're powerful enough to be", Zoe said finally breaking eye contact, looking at the passing houses instead.

"Then why hasn't he claimed me yet"

"Some demigods never get claimed"

"That's reassuring"

Zoe changed the subject, "So last night..."

Percy looked away from her, "I'm sorry breaking down on you, it's just. It's been a long couple days".

"No it's alright", Zoe reassured him, "It just, caught me off guard a bit".

Percy didn't believe her, 'She is never going to look at me the same', Thought Percy. He hated being pitied, that's why he never told anyone about his past. Percy continued talking.

"That hero you gave your sword to, who was he", Percy asked, he looked at Zoe again. He could see the change of expression on her face, she looked miserable.

"Hercules", Zoe said quietly, subconsciously touching the brooch in her hair.

Percy watched her, "Does it still turn into a sword".

She nodded grimly, "I'm not much of a swordsmen, but I am never going to make the same mistake I did all those years ago."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

At sometime during the ride, Percy must've fell asleep again. This time he was at the top of a mountain at some kind of half built fortress, there was a swirling vortex of clouds trying to touch the ground. The only stopping it was Artemis, she seemed to have massive strain holding it up.

"The girl is here General", a voice said behind him. Percy turned around to see Luke, next to him was Annabeth who was in chains.

"Good, good", the booming voice of the General said, "By tomorrow the winter solstice would've already past, but for now all we have to worry about is my daughter and those pesky halfbloods. Isn't that right huntress", The general said as tried to stroke her cheek. Artemis cringed away from him.

"You Olympian gods think you are so much better than us, the titans had this world before you, and we will have it after you", He finished as he seemed to look directly at Percy. "Isn't that right Perseus".

Percy woke up with a start, hitting his head on the side of the truck.

"You ok?", Zoe asked looking at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, just weird dreams lately", Percy said looking around. There were in a city now, the ocean to his left ahead of them was a massive mountain with clouds surrounding it. Percy looked away from it.

"How long was I out", Percy asked with a yawn.

"4, 5 hours. It's hard to tell", Zoe said. "We have to speak to Nereus, he will tell us where lady Artemis is being kept".

"How would he know?"

"Nereus knows everything, all we have to do is catch him".

"Well how hard is he to catch"

"Hard enough that only a couple hero's, have done it", Zoe said as they pulled onto the pier.

They all got out of the truck and started to walk down the pier. "So who is going to catch him", Percy asked after the went over the plan.

"You will Perce", Scott said like it was already decided.

"Why do I have to do it", Percy argued.

"Well I don't want to, and are you really going to make one of the girls do it", Scott countered.

"Why can't you do it"

"I went inside a junk yard talos"

"The Nemean Lion almost killed me"

"My arm is still healing"

"Ok, ok. Your both beautiful ladies", Zoe said getting tired of hearing them bicker. "Perseus, go grab him"

"But-"

Zoe glared at him. "Ok, only because I want to", Percy said walking down the pier. The moment he turned away from Zoe he shivered a bit, her glare could kill people.

As he walked he remember what they had went over, Zoe had said he would know when he found him. He walked past you're usual old men before a smell hit him.

It smelled like the sea, but the bad side of it. Old seaweed rotting in the sun, and salty brine. Percy almost gagged. Percy found the source of the smell, it was from an old guy who looked like he was 100, never showered, and has worn the same cloths for the past decade.

Percy stumble on purpose then fell on him, wrapping his arms around the old guy's beer gut as he tried to get away. "What the hell are you doing", Nereus yelled trying to shake Percy off of him. "I need answers", Percy was barely able to say before they hit the rail going face first into the sea.

The moment he hit the water Percy's arms tightened even more, as Nereus shifted into different sea creatures, a seal, dolphin, even a great white the surely scared the tourists who had to be watching from the wooden walkway above.

Eventually Nereus jumped back onto shore, breathing heavy. He was on his back, his large gut moving up and down trying to catch his breath. "What do you want", Nereus said after a moment of breathing.

"Where is lady Artemis", Zoe said arriving on the beach with the others.

"Really, that's your important question. Are you blind or something", Nereus said as he pointed to the mountain Percy had seen earlier. "There you happy", he said as he jumped into the water, turning into a goldfish midair and swimming away.

"I should have known", Zoe said to herself, "I'm such an idiot"

"No you're not, now what's up there", Percy asked.

Zoe either didn't hear him or just outright ignored him as she continued scolding herself, "The General is freed from his burden, of course, a immortal has to take his place".

"Ok Zoe calm down", Thalia said grabbing her shoulder, "Now what's up there".

Zoe looked up from the ground meeting Thalia's eyes, "It's the garden of Hesperides".

"And", asked Thalia.

"It's where my father is", she paused, "Was, imprisoned after the first Titan War".

"Who's your father", Asked Percy.

"Atlas", Zoe said not meeting their eyes.

Thalia and Scotts, breath hitched, "You're father is a Titan", Scott stated.

They were looking at her like she was some kind of monster, Phoebe came to her aid. "She's been loyal to the hunt for over 2000 years, do you really think she is gonna switch sides now."

"We don't have time do argue about this, we have less than an hour to get into the garden", Zoe said as she made her way back to the truck.

"What do you mean", Thalia asked stepping in line with Zoe.

"The garden can only be entered during sunset. The sun sets in less than an hour and tomorrow is the winter solstice", Zoe explained getting in the drivers seat. "Now lets go".

They were driving up a narrow, windy road, thick with fog and mist. To the left was the drop off of the cliff, that disappeared into the sea. Percy looked out onto the blue water, something caught his eye. There was a long white cruise ship docked just behind the mountain.

"What's with the ship", Percy asked, pointing out to sea.

"Luke", Scott growled. "He's here, Annabeth is here".

The garden looked exactly like it had in his dreams, but this time he was in his own body, and they were driving instead of running for their life.

Zoe came to a stop right at the bottom of the hill. "Why'd we stop", Percy asked as he followed Zoe lead stepping out of the truck and walking up the hill.

"The truck is to loud, we can't wake Ladon" Zoe said as the topped the hill.

Percy saw the biggest apple tree he had ever seen. It must've been 5 stories tall, covered in bright, shiny gold apples. Just by looking at it he knew it would be the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"I'm surprised Luke had the courage to steal one of those", Scott said eyeing Ladon.

When Zoe told him about the hundred headed dragon, He believed her, but it really didn't do it any justice. He was huge, easily the size of a jet engine tanker. With so many heads it was almost mesmerizing to look like.

"Ladon is only supposed to guard the tree, so as long as we stay to the edges and he doesn't wake, we should be ok", Zoe whispered as she started inching forward.

"Should be", Percy remarked following Zoe's lead.

They were not ok.

The moment they stepped into opening with Ladon four girls shimmered into existence. The Hesperides. They all looked like Zoe, caramel skin, and shiny black hair that reached their voluptuous hips. All gorgeous, but probably extremely dangerous.

"Sisters", Zoe said coldly.

"We don't see any sister, we see two demi-gods, two hunters, and", they looked at Percy strangely before disregarding him.

"Look we really don't have time for this, Annabeth is in trouble", Scott said walking past them.

"And Lady Artemis", Phoebe said following Scott.

"Ladon wake", one of the Hesperides said.

The dragon who just a few seconds ago was coiled around the tree was now fully awake and was staring them down. "Go", Zoe said walking towards Ladon, "I will distract him".

The rest of the group inched around the tree and Zoe fearlessly walked up to the dragon. "Zoe stop he will kill you", Percy called to her.

"All it takes is a bite to kill demigods", Zoe said walking a bit slower as she neared the dragon.

"And", Percy said, not understanding what she was getting at.

Zoe turned to look at him, "My father is a titan", and she walked right up to Ladon. "Do you remember me", Zoe said in a sweet voice, "It's me Zoe, I used to feed you Lambs meat.

The others made it to the other end of the tree, Percy looked back at Zoe, she to was inching around the tree. She was half way around the tree before something went wrong, and in Percy's life that might be a record.

The dragon decided that Zoe either wasn't going to feed him or was the food as he lunged, Zoe made a run for it, ducking and jumping over lunging heads. Percy watched her gracefully dodge all the heads, making her way towards them when he realized she wasn't going to make it.

The dragon was to fast, slowly catching up to her. "Scott throw your sword", Percy said as he ran to help Zoe.

Scott threw it, Percy watched as it passed him and hit Ladon in the face, well faces. Percy grabbed Zoe's arm helping her run, but not before one of Ladon's head bit him in the leg.

Resisting the urge to scream Percy helped Zoe join the rest of the group past the tree. "Percy are you ok?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I'm fine", Percy lied walking normally although his leg was on fire.

"Are you sure, it looked like it bit you-"

"I'm fine", Percy snapped, "now lets go."

They stayed quiet until the reached the top of the mountain. "This doesn't make since", Zoe said looking around, "This place was destroyed in the first titan war. It's rebuilding".

Percy looked around, this was the place in his dreams. Zoe was right, even from his dream a couple hours ago it looked less destroyed.

There was a groan to their left, the hero's turned to see Artemis, struggling under the weight of the sky. "My lady", Zoe and Phoebe started to run to her.

"Stop", Artemis called, "It's a trick".

"Better late than never", Said a voice from the other end of the mountain top. "I wasn't sure you were going to show."

Atlas stood there in a full business suit, he looked even bigger than the last time Percy saw him in the museum. Luke stood next to him surrounded by a half dozen dracaenae, Annabeth unconscious in chains at his feet.

"Annabeth", Scott called, she didn't stir.

"Well if it isn't my little daughter", Atlas said looking her over.

"Let Artemis go", Zoe said glaring at him.

"Why can't she just let it go", Percy said looking at Artemis. Atlas looked over at Percy almost like he forgot he was their, "Ah, young Perseus. The boss has talked an awful lot about you".

Percy thought for a moment, "The man with the golden eyes?", Percy asked.

"Kronos", Scott whispered, "You've been dreaming of Kronos", Scott said accusingly.

"I thought it just a nightmare", Percy defended. They turned their attention back onto the titan.

"So these are the hero's now days", Atlas said looking at them disapprovingly, "Unimpressive".

"I wouldn't underestimate them", Luke called, he held a wicked looking swords, half steel half celestial bronze.

"You were supposed to be their for her", Thalia said for the first time since Ladon, "We were supposed to protect her". She was shaking now, visible sparks coming off her body. Then, she charged at Luke, letting out a scream as a massive bolt of lightning disintegrated all the dracaena.

"Well, today's not a bad day to die", Percy said. With his leg feeling like it was in a pool of acid, him and Scott charged the titan of strength.

Atlas's suit quickly turned into armor and a spear materialized in his hands, he laughed as the two ran towards him. Zoe and Phoebe ran towards Artemis, attempting to break her chains.

Scott parried Atlas's first strike, and attempted to slash across his chest, but for such a big guy he was just as, if not faster than both of them. Atlas backhanded Scott sending him flying into the quickly rebuilding black bricks of the fortress.

Percy ducked under Atlas's first jab from his spear before catching the hilt to the face, recoiling as he fell onto his back. "I have specific orders not to kill you", Atlas said, before turning to a dazed Scott, "You on the other hand", Atlas raised his spear to finish him off.

"NOOO", Zoe put three arrows into the chinks of his armor. Atlas growled, brushing them off like they were bee stings.

Atlas turned on his daughter, giving Scott enough time to get to his feet, Percy stood to but collapsed, his leg going numb. "Percy your hurt", Scott said. His leg was now almost completely covered in blood.

"I'll be fine", he said with closed eyes, slowly standing up. He nodded to Scott, they charged once more, catching Atlas off guard, Scott running him through with his sword while Percy slashed his legs.

"Arg", Atlas growled sinking to one knee, before standing up again pulling out Scotts sword and tossing it over the edge. "ENOUGH", Atlas slammed his spear on the ground, producing a shockwave that sent the three of them flying.

"I'm done toying around with you", Atlas said smiling at Percy. "Your father would be proud of you Perseus, look how far you've come, only a few day's in this world and you're taking on me, the titan of strength".

Percy shook his head, "Poseidon did, nothing for me. He stood by and did nothing, that day on the beach", Percy finished, getting visibly angry, the sea far down below getting more restless than usual.

"Poseidon's, not your father Perseus", Atlas said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Then who is", Percy said, his hands starting to shake.

"Oceanus, the titan of the Sea", Atlas said as he continued, "Now come, join your rightful family", he extended your hand.

Percy stood for a moment, staring at the ground, the only sounds that could be heard was Thalia fighting Luke, and the groaning of Artemis as Phoebe was still trying to cut her chains.

Percy let his sword drop out of his shaking hand. "You can't be serious Percy", Scott said in disbelief.

"Family", Percy whispered, the wind starting to pick up.

"Family", Percy said again a little louder.

"Yes family?", Atlas questioned noticing the change in weather. The sky had gotten a lot darker even for where they were, the light breeze that was there was now very noticeable wind.

"Where was family, when I was alone in the orphanage for 11 years", Percy said shaking, he was looking up now glaring at Atlas. It began to rain.

"Where was Famliy, when that hell hound came to my moms cabin", He said a little louder. The sea below was beginning to crash into the mountain, nearly 100 foot waves slapping the earth.

Luke and Thalia, paused their fight, the wind making it hard to stand strait. They each looked at Percy.

"Where was FAMILY, WHEN IT TORE MY MOM TO PIECES", Percy yelled out. The wind was unbearable now, the rain stinging the faces of both Atlas and the demigods. The fortress that was rebuilding was now being destroyed again, being picked up by the almost three mile wide hurricane surrounding Percy.

The sea down below was now, sending waves almost the size of the mountain, spraying seawater over them every time it came crashing down.

"WE WERE RIGHT ON THE BEACH, HE COULD OF HELPED US. HE COULD HAVE. SAVED. MY. MOM", Percy yelled punching Atlas with each word.

Zoe looked around, he was not only destroying the fortress. The city down below, the pier was completely underwater now, if Percy were to keep this up, there would be no city.

"PERCY", Zoe yelled into the wind, she could barely hear her own voice. "YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN", she staggered her way to Percy, all of his attention was on Atlas, who looked like he could barely move from the winds.

Zoe realized that all of his attention was on Atlas, if the winds were as strong all around him they would have already been blown off the mountain. She grabbed his shoulder, Percy turned towards her, making her gasp.

His dark emerald eyes, were glowing a bright pearlescent green. Zoe grabbed his face forcing him to look towards her, "Listen to my voice, you need to calm down",his eyes going back to the same beautiful dark green.

The winds died down a bit as Atlas was able to stand up, "I'm glad that bitch died, I mean would you have ended up here if she hadn't".

Percy's eyes lit up brighter than before, the winds doubling in strength. A wave taller than the mountain itself was about to come crashing down. Zoe who had been standing right next to Percy was flung off the mountain from the gale force of winds. Her screams echoing in Percy's ears until they were silenced when she hit the water.

What had he done.

Percy collapsed to his knees. The wind and rain vanished immediately. The storm slowly fading away. Scott, without a second thought, jumped off into the sea to save Zoe.

Atlas slowly started to rise, "If that's not the power from a titans son, I don't know what is". He kicked Percy in the chest sending him flying landing at Artemis's feet.

Phoebe had finished cutting her chains and was now helping keep Atlas at bay. "You can't beat him young hero", Artemis groaned.

The words of the prophesy went through his mind, "Give me the sky lady Artemis". Not giving her time to answer he stepped up and put the clouds on his shoulders.

Once he felt it he knew it was a mistake, then Artemis slipped out and he took the full weight of the sky. It felt like he was being crushed by a million dump trucks. He started to sink under the weight of it, the sky killing him.

'Did Zoe die for this', he thought as he quit sinking, 'Did she die for you to get crushed by the sky'. Percy began rising.

"Be ready hero", Percy felt Artemis say in his mind. He was so focused on dying he forgot about Atlas.

"First blood of the new war", Atlas said bringing his spear down on Artemis turned last second, the spear hitting the ground. She used his momentum to push him over the the handle and into Percy knocking him out from under the sky.

"NO, NOT AGAIN", he bellowed.

Percy rested for a second, before remembering Zoe. He bolted up just in time for Scott to arrive on a column of water carrying Zoe who wasn't moving.

Scott sat her down, and put two fingers on her forehead as water came gushing out of her mouth. She still wasn't breathing.

"Percy I think I was to late", Scott said standing up, running his hands through his hair trying not to panic.

Percy slid next to her, tilting her head back and started chest compressions, then he parting her lips, breathing into her mouth. "Its all my fault he said to himself", repeating the chest compression before breathing into her mouth again.

Ten minutes passed, fresh tears stung his eyes. The fight was over, the rest of the demigods surrounded him. "Percy, you need to stop", Artemis said, "you can't bring her back".

"It's all my fault", he repeated again, not stopping trying to revive her.

"PERCY IT'S OVER", Artemis said again.

Suddenly Zoe sat upright taking in a deep breath, everyone went wide eyed.

Artemis starred at her, "What", Zoe asked.

"My blessing", Artemis paused, "Zoe my blessing is gone".

* * *

 **Holy hell that shit took forever to write. I said I was going to take a break then the next day I write a 6k chapter rather than my normal like 3k. I had planned on making the rest of the Titans curse into two more chapters but I was bored and I really wanted to write the Atlas part so now here we are. I kind of regret having Phoebe join the quest I feel like she didn't really do anything but oh well, what can you do. I will definitely miss some grammar mistakes so sorry about that. And also college starts Monday so updates might be a little bit between them. Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean gone", Zoe said in disbelief, slowly getting up, her knees slightly shaking. She had a confused and panicked look on her face.

"You died Zoe", Artemis said, "You were gone for more than 15 minutes", She said sadly. "My blessing is gone".

"I?", Zoe paused, her mind recalling what happened. Trying to calm Percy down, her falling, hitting the water. She drowned. "I don't understand".

Artemis could barely meet her eyes, "My blessing lasts until you break you're oath, or until death. And Percy", she looked away.

Zoe shook her head, "Where's Percy".

Percy was laying on the ground, feeling physically, and emotionally drained. His leg didn't hurt anymore, actually nothing hurt anymore. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. There was a constant ringing in his ears, he looked at all the blurry faces of concern around him.

Scott was kneeling next to him, checking his leg. His pant leg was torn, stained with red. He ripped open the hole wide enough to see the bite marks, there was green ooze coming out of it. "We need ambrosia, nectar. Something", Scott said desperately.

"Can you heal him", Scott asked Artemis, "Your a god, please, heal him".

"There are some wounds even I can't heal", Artemis said with a grim look.

"Your brother, Apollo. Could he do it", Scott said looking up at her.

"Possibly".

Even with blurry vision and falling in and out of consciousness, Percy knew Olympus was beautiful. Several houses lined the streets, they passed massive gardens that smelled of jasmine and roses.

The nymphs and demigods that lived their stared at the group, probably wondering why they were carrying, well, pretty much dragging, a boy to the throne room.

Percy heard the other's talking, "Stupid boy, why did you try to save me", He heard Zoe's worried voice, "Why isn't he dead, Ladon's venom would've killed him by now".

"His parentage", He heard Artemis say, she was leading them through Olympus. Directly to the throne room.

"What about his parentage", Zoe asked.

"It protects him", Artemis said answered.

"What Atlas said", Thalia asked, "Is it true, is he a child of a Titan". The other demigods were looking at Artemis for answers.

"We're here", Artemis said avoiding the question.

Artemis opened the door into a very open room. There was 12 thrones, all but one occupied by Gods until Artemis grew to her godly size to sit down. Leaving the six of them standing in the middle of the room, all 12 gods starring at them.

"Hero's", Zeus boomed, he was addressing all of them although he was staring at Thalia. "You did Olympus a service today, but", his gaze shifted to Percy and Zoe, "There are other matters to discuss".

"Zoe Nightshade and Perseus Jackson are both children of Titans", Zeus said, his demeaner never changing, "Specifically Atlas", he stated looking at Zoe before shifting his glare to Percy, who was still trying his best to stay awake. "And Oceanus, who is now allied with the Titans".

"Father", Artemis said looking at Zeus, "These demigods-"

"Quiet", Zeus ordered, "These", he paused for a second, "Demititans, are to powerful. There was a reason we made an oath".

"And so much that oath did", Artemis defended, "Zoe has been in my hunt for over 2000 years, as for Perseus". she didn't continue.

"Percy deserves to live", Scott said, speaking on Percy's behalf, "He was a member of the quest, he helped defeat Atlas. I don't know how much longer he is going to make it, if he doesn't get help soon he'll die", Scott said guesting to Percy.

"He also almost destroyed San Francisco because of daddy issues", Athena spoke up.

"Mother", Annabeth said in shock.

"You can't just kill them for something they might do", Scott said again looking Zeus in the eye, "It's just as wrong as Kronos eating his children". "Please".

Zeus thought for a moment, Scott decided to speak up again, "You can send them to camp half blood, Dionysus can watch of them".

Zeus pondered his words, "All in favor for letting them live". Surprisingly for Scott, a lot of hands went up. The only ones to abstain was Athena and Dionysus, which didn't surprise Scott.

"Apollo if you would", Zeus said. Apollo nodded, standing up from his blinding white throne, he shrank in size as he approached the hero's. Apollo waved a hand over Percy's face.

Color immediately came back to his previously pale face, his breathing went back to normal as he stood up by himself, not having to lean on Scott anymore. "Thank you", he said to Apollo who winked at him before going back to his seat.

"Now the other matter", Zeus spoke once again, "My daughter will be turned 16 tomorrow, and will make a choice that might destroy Olympus".

"Actually Father", Artemis interrupted, "If I may say", Artemis looked at towards them, Percy followed her gaze and looked at Zoe. She looked so depressed, but there was a grim understanding that passed between the two. "My Lieutenant be leaving the hunt to stay at camp half blood at your command. There needs to be someone to take her place. Thalia, will you join me and my hunters."

Thalia seemed shocked for a second before smiling, "Father I will never turn 16, I will be forever immortal with my sister Artemis. The prophesy will go to Scott", she said although she glanced at Percy, as if realizing something.

"Well", Poseidon decided to break the silence, "My son and the other hero's have done well, I say we honor them".

The only party Percy had ever been to was the one at Westover, this one topped it by a thousand. Loud music of whatever you wanted playing nonstop, snacks everywhere, and even Dionysus was walking around creating refreshments.

Although they decided not to obliterate Percy, people still avoided him like the plague. The only people to talk to him was his fellow quest members.

Percy walked up to Zoe who was leaning against the side of the wall, she looked depressed. She noticed him coming and rolled her eyes. "Not right now Perseus".

"I just wanted to say-" Percy started but Zoe cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say, now leave me alone", Zoe snapped glaring at him. She grabbed one of the wine glasses of the passing by floating platters, downing it in seconds.

Percy took the hint and walked off, before being stopped by Artemis. "Perseus, we need to talk".

Percy looked up in surprise for a second before nodding, "Uh ok".

"I need you to do me a favor", Artemis asked, "I need you to watch over Zoe when you get to camp, make sure she doesn't get into to much trouble".

"I planned to anyways", Percy said guiltily, "It's all my fault she's here now".

"She's alive Perseus, that's all that matters", Artemis said looking over at Zoe. Percy looked to, he didn't know how many drinks she had, but it must've been enough for her to forget a little. Zoe was bouncing and swaying to the music, her hair around her face, although she was still pushing away the guys coming up to her.

Artemis smiled a bit, "It's not going to be easy".

"What", Percy asked.

"Camp", Artemis said, "People tend not to trust children of the Titans".

* * *

They got back to camp hours after the party ended, Scott had to go back home, school was about to start again. He offered to give Percy the Nemean Lion pelt but, again, Percy refused so Chiron put it in the big house attic. Scott couldn't exactly carry around a lion pelt to school.

Annabeth decided to finally go to attend school at her parents house for the year, even though it was in San Francisco. Phoebe and Thalia were now in the hunt, so that left only Zoe and Chiron as the only people he knew at camp.

Percy tried to talk to Zoe again, but she ignored him and walked directly to the Artemis cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Percy decided to walk around camp again, he walked past the cabins, and the arena, before ending up starring into the forest. He heard a noise behind him. Those kids from Westover came walking up behind him, 'Bianca and Nico, he remembered.

"What are you doing out here", Bianca asked, Nico right on her heels.

"I could ask you the same thing', Percy replied, "Its like 1 in the morning".

"I like the night better", Bianca said, Nico agreeing with her. "How was the quest".

"Peachy", Percy replied before a noise sent a chill down his spine.

It was a rattling sound, just like the one he heard when they got off the train. Four skeletons came out of the forest, all of them staring right at Percy. "You guy's need to go, they're after me".

He left his sword in his cabin, no monsters were supposed to be able to get inside the camp. Three of the skeletons charged him, the last one went after Bianca and Nico.

Percy ducked the first swing from their baton, pushing the sparti to the ground. He turned and caught the wrist of the second on and was about to kick the third away before the skeleton he threw to the ground grabbed his leg. The third skeleton aimed his gun and was about to fire right as Bianca screamed.

The bullet missed Percy went right over his shoulder right as a crack opened up in he ground swallowing the sparti, knocking Percy down. The only one remaining was fighting Nico who quickly realized he was in a losing battle so he ran into the forest.

"NICO COME BACK", Bianca yelled as she ran into the forest after him.

Percy scrambled back to his feet, and ran into the forest as well.

He searched until the sun came up, but it was like they disappeared.

Percy walked out of the forest in the early morning, he was heading to the big house to talk to Chiron. He walked in on the middle of Chiron and Zoe talking.

They froze their conversation and stared at Percy who let out a nervous wave, "Uh Chiron, I need to speak to you".

"Can it wait", Zoe said harshly.

"Bianca and Nico went missing last night", Percy said as Zoe lost her glare, "Those skeletons somehow got into camp, Bianca, I don't know how she did it. She killed three of them but the last one chased Nico into the woods. I searched all last night". Percy looked down shaking his head.

Chiron stood up, his horse body taking almost the entire room, "We'll send out search party immediately, Zoe we can finish this conversation later". Chiron walked out of the room leaving Percy and Zoe alone.

Zoe didn't even look at Percy as she got up to leave as well, "Zoe wait", Percy called out to her as she left the big house. She just ignored him and kept walking.

"Zoe please we need to talk", Percy said again. Zoe stopped moving.

"Talk about what Perseus", she turned around glaring at him. "Talk about how you're sorry killing me", She said walking toward him. "Or", she got right up in his face, "Talk about how you're sorry for getting me kicked out of the hunt".

"I don't know what else to say", Percy argued back, "Would you have just wanted me to let you die".

"HOW ABOUT YOU NEVER LOSE CONTROL IN THE FIRST PLACE", Zoe yelled right in his face.

"I JUST LEARNED ABOUT THIS STUPID LIFE A WEEK AGO, AND YOU EXPECT CONTROL", Percy yelled back. Their faces were inches away.

"AT LEAST ENOUGH CONTROL NOT TO PUSH ME OFF A FUCKING MOUNTAIN", She yelled.

Percy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could feel all the pipe lines running through camp about to burst. "There's nothing else to say Zoe, I'm sorry".

"Go tell it to someone who cares Perseus, like your mother", Zoe said losing her glare. The moment the words came out of her mouth she regretted them. That was a low blow even for her.

Percy looked like he just got shot in the chest. He quit talking as he stared at Zoe.

"Perseus I-", Zoe started.

"No you're right", Percy interrupted, his voice cracking a bit. "Goodbye Zoe", he finished as she watched him walk towards his cabin.

"Gods dammit", she said to herself as she slammed the door of her cabin.

The next few days were hell. After her fight with Percy she quickly realized that he was the only one she knew at camp, everyone else just avoided her.

Percy didn't have it much better, instead of the other campers avoiding him like they did her, they would throw trash at him or call him a traitor. The only time he actually stood up for himself was when one of the Ares kids tried to get physical.

He had shoved Percy to the ground and he snapped. The entire bathroom exploded, sending the kid into the canoe lake. Other than that Percy just ignored them. Things only got worse when he finally fell asleep that night.

It was dark in his dream, he could barely see his hand in front of him. It took him a moment to realize he was under water. "Perseus", a voice whispered.

Percy whipped his head around, through the darkness he thought he saw a glimmer of scales. "Perseus", He heard again.

"Who are you", Percy called out into the water, his voice slightly muffled.

Bright pearlescent green eyes appeared in front of him. Percy could barley see it. It was a man, well his upper body was, his bottom part was a massive sea serpent. "You're father Perseus, we need to talk".

"Why should I trust you", Percy said glaring at him.

"Because", the man said leaning in close, he must've been three times the size of Percy, "If you don't, your mother's soul will be cast into Tartarus".

"I don't believe you", Percy said, although he was unsure.

Oceanus smiled, "Are you really gonna risk it Perseus". "Meet me at 20 degrees North 65 degrees West, I will find you there".

"Wait what", Percy asked before Oceanus waved a hand over his face. Percy woke up in a sweat.

Percy looked at the door of his cabin, rubbing his face with his hands. He didn't know what to do, Scott and Annabeth wasn't here. Chiron had to much on his plate already, the only person left that would even remotely trust him was Zoe.

Zoe was in the middle of dreaming about being back in the hunt, sitting around a camp fire with her sisters when there was a loud knocking at the door, waking her up. She tried her best to get back into dream, but the persistent knocking was pissing her off.

"What", Zoe snapped throwing open the door so hard it smacked the wall of the cabin. Percy was standing in the door way in just pajama pants and a t-shirt, his hair ruffled. He had a freaked out expression on his face.

"I need your help", Percy said stepping into her cabin without permission. Percy had never seen Zoe without her hunter gear on, all she had on was a t-shirt and shorts. If he hadn't of been so freaked out her would've been embarrassed.

Normally Zoe wouldn't let any man into her cabin, especially the one she hated most at the moment. But he looked like he had just seen a ghost, and, in the end, he was still her friend.

Percy told her about his dream. "Is that even possible", Zoe asked, they were sitting on Zoe's bed, Percy had is face in his hands.

"I don't know", Percy said trying his best not to freak out, "I really don't want to wait to find out". Percy stood up and started pacing the room, Zoe was still sitting on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "Well, what do you want me to do about it. This is a Chiron question".

"We might not have time", Percy stopped pacing and looked at Zoe, "Please come with me, camp has boats we can take".

Zoe looked at Percy, "Perseus I don't-"

"Please", Percy pleaded, "I don't have anyone else".

Zoe looked at his puppy dog eyes, 'Gods how did anyone tell this kid no', she thought. "Fine", Zoe said as Percy smiled, "Let me pack some stuff".

"Thank you, I owe you everything", Percy said about to hug her but stopped himself, "Meet me at my cabin when you're ready".

Zoe got ready and walked to Percy's cabin, half of her still hated him. The other half wanted to help him, because just like him, right now the only friend she had was him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she walked into the Poseidon's cabin, for Percy to walk out of the bathroom without a shirt.

She noticed his bruises were mostly healed, besides the scars on his face and arm he looked like the average athletic teenage boy that spent to much time in the sun. "You're bruises are fading" Zoe said startling him.

"Oh, uh yeah. The water, it uh healed me.", Percy said putting a camp shirt on and slinging a bag over his shoulder, "You ready?"

Zoe nodded, "You know where the boats are". Percy shrugged his shoulders, "probably by the water".

"Oh really", Zoe said sarcastically.

It turns out there was only one boat that they could find, some very old speed boat that Percy had no idea where Chiron got from. "So, that's the boat", Zoe said throwing her bag into it. It looked like it you barely run. "Welp, we'll have to make it work", Percy said getting in. The boat looked like it was already about to sink.

The moment Percy got in the boat, his senses heightened. He could feel all the fish in water below him, and he knew the exact latitude and longitude of where they were. "Ready", Percy said extending his hand for Zoe to get in. She looked uncertain for a second before she took his hand and stepped into the rocking boat.

30 minutes of silence passed as they sped through the waves, long island getting smaller and smaller before disappearing over the sea. Zoe broke the silence, "Perseus, I just wanted to apologize. For what I said."

Zoe watched him look over, the moon's light illuminating the scars on his face, "It's fine, I mean, I think we both did some things we regret". Zoe nodded, "I know, but it was kinda uncalled for", she tucked her hair behind her ears, unsure of what else to say.

"It's alright Zoe, you had a reason to be mad. If you want to you can go back to sleep, I think I can handle steering the boat", Percy said.

Zoe was about to protest but instead she yawned and nodded, laying her head down on her pack. Her breathing quickly evened out as she fell asleep.

Whenever she woke up, the sun was glaring directly overhead. Zoe looked over, Percy had passed out, his neck bending over the edge of the boat. Zoe quickly realized that the boat was still moving, she looked over the front of the boat to see a pod of dolphins pulling the boat.

"Perseus", Zoe said, he didn't even move. Zoe splashed water on his face, "Percy", she said.

"Wha- what", Percy said sitting up rubbing his neck, he saw the sun over head, "I got lazy steering, they offered", he said pointing at the dolphins. "I must've feel asleep".

Zoe raised an eyebrow at him, "Sure", she said fixing her hair a bit. "Where are we".

"Were almost there", Percy said, "It's not to far from camp"

Suddenly the dolphins let out some high pitched clicks that only Percy seemed to understand. He ran forward looking over the edge of the boat, Zoe right behind him. He was undoing the harnesses of the dolphins, "Why are you taking them off", Zoe asked, helping him.

"Because we're here, and something big down there is freaking them out", Percy said going as fast as he could. Just as they got the last harness off, Zoe felt a presence. She couldn't explain it, but you could just feel the tension in the air.

They heard the sounds of water rushing as a shadow went over them. They both slowly turned around, coming out of the water was a older man, probably three times the size of the boat. His bottom half was a serpent, its body as wide as a school bus. His upper half was naked, He had horns coming out of the top of his head, with a long white beard and hair and bright pearlescent green eyes.

"Father", Percy said in not the nicest tone he could've used to greet a Titan.

"Perseus, how much you have grown", the Titan said looking at him before changing his glance to Zoe, "And you brought a girl".

"I'm here. Now let my mom go", Percy said, his anger keeping him from being nervous. Zoe was plenty nervous, they were in the middle of the sea, speaking to a Titan of the sea. They were out matched.

"After we are done speaking, I swear in the Styx that she will not be harmed", Oceanus said, "Now, I have chosen my side in this war, now, you need to chose yours".

Percy looked at him in shock, "I came out all this way, just for you to ask to join the Titans. Didn't you get the hint after what happened to Atlas".

"You were angry Perseus, understandably. But, now, with you on our side the Olympians stand no chance", Oceanus said looking at him intently.

"No", Percy said, "I have a home now because of them, even if the treat me like shit. It's a home".

Oceanus sighed, "We could've done this the easy way", he said to himself. A massive wave started to rise, guided by Oceanus's hand. Millions of gallons of water blocked out the sun as it hovered over the two, "You'll survive this Perseus , but she won't".

Percy looked at Zoe, her face refused to show fear, but he could tell she was terrified. All the water came crashing down, Percy raised his arms above his head creating a bubble around them. When the water disappeared Oceanus was surprised to see the two still standing.

"Percy we need to go" Zoe said grabbing his arm, Percy was just glaring at his father, "You can't beat him".

Percy looked down at Zoe, she was right, he was largely outmatch. Percy nodded to Zoe, "Hold on". Percy closed his eyes concentrating, before opening them as the boat shot out at a speed thought impossible for a boat that size. Leaving the quickly forming storm behind them.

 **Honestly I'm not very proud of this chapter. I've deleted it and started over multiple times, I feel like that's the best it's gonna get. Updates are gonna be a lot slower, college is a bitch. Leave some ideas in the review and what not. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You make it look easy", Percy said releasing the arrow he had notched, it missed the target by at least 5 feet as it embedding itself into a tree behind the archery range.

It had been 5 months since Percy got back to camp, the rest of the demigods were slowly showing up at camp, ready for the summer. Nobody Percy knew, had arrived yet, but still, new faces. The campers had finally quit bullying him about his parentage, although they still avoided them.

Percy didn't care though, the only person he really talked was Zoe, who surprisingly became one of his best friends. I guess almost dying together a couple times is a real ice breaker.

"You're thinking to much", Zoe said standing next to him with her own bow. She had insisted on teaching him archery, saying it was a vital skill, and he couldn't just not do it like he planned to.

He tried telling her several times that archery wasn't his thing, that he was unteachable. He guessed she thought her 2000 years of teaching archery could change something.

"That's the first time I've been accused of that", Percy said with a slight smirk, grabbing another arrow.

"Focus Perseus", Zoe said with a slight smile.

"I hate when you use my full name", Percy whined, "You're the only one that calls me that".

"I'm the only one you talk to Perseus", Zoe said teasing him.

"Fair point".

"Tell you what", Zoe said, "You hit the target, I'll call you Percy from now on".

Percy looked over at her, "And what's in it for you".

"Nothing", Zoe said meeting his eyes.

"So you're doing this out of the kindest of your heart", Percy said notching a arrow.

"Perseus, I've been trying to teach you for the past 3 weeks, you haven't even came close to the target", Zoe said confidently.

"You got me there". Percy aimed the bow, he was about to release the arrow before Zoe spoke, "wait".

Zoe walked up to him, "What", he asked. Zoe didn't say anything as she grabbed his hand, sliding it down the bow. "Elbow down a bit", she said pushing it down, "Relax", she said looking into his eyes, their faces only inches part. Percy could feel her hair against his face. After a couple seconds she stepped back, looking away clearing her throat, her face feeling hot. "Now try".

"Wha- oh yeah", Percy said shaking his head. He aimed and let the arrow go, it flew left, hitting the target next to his.

Percy laughed to himself, "Well did you specify which target Zoe", he asked already knowing the answer.

"No", she said quietly, still a bit dumbfounded. "Naturally, with you're dumb luck Perseus".

"Not Perseus", Percy said smiling at her, "Say it with me 'Percy'", he said slowly to her.

"Ok", Zoe said, " _Percy_ ", she mumbled.

"What was that", Percy asked cupping his ear.

"Percy", Zoe said glaring at him. She glared at him so often now that it barely affected him, it still sent the other campers running though.

"Are you mad that I won Zoe", Percy asked, not taking the glare as a warning. She turned and tried to punch him in the shoulder, but he caught her wrist. "Come on Zoe, you always go for the sh-", Using her other hand she pushed him, sending Percy stumbling over a log until he fell on his back.

Percy groaned looking up at her from the ground. Zoe smirked cupping her hand around her ear, "What was that Percy, go for the what".

Percy laughed, extending his hand to be help up, Zoe grabbed his hand helping him to his feet.

"Hey", a voice said behind them. It was Malcom from the Athena cabin, one of Annabeth's siblings. He was looking at them strangely, "Chiron needs you in the big house, Scott and Annabeth are here", he finished before walking off.

Percy and Zoe shared a look, "What's this about", Percy asked Zoe. She shrugged her shoulders.

When they got back to the big house, Scott, Annabeth, and Chiron were already sitting at the table. Percy and Zoe sat down, Scott was talking about what happened in his school. Percy listened as he talked about the empusa that attacked him, and about the one exploding.

Percy noticed a black mark on his hand, "Whats that", Percy said pointing at his hand. Pink filled Scotts face, Annabeth looked pissed. "It's uh. Nothing", He dismissed, "But they talked about an attack on camp".

"Attack", Percy asked, "Isn't camps protected".

"Exactly", Scott said, "So how are they going to do it".

Annabeth seemed to realize something, she looked at Chiron, "I need to speak to Clarisse", she said as she left.

Scott watched her leave, "What was that about", Scott said to Percy. Percy looked at him, "Dude this is the first time I've seen the either of you in months. How would I know".

Chiron dismissed them soon after Annabeth left, they were silent until they left the big house, "He's holding something back", Scott said glancing back at Chiron. "Annabeth knows something".

Percy shrugged, "Probably shouldn't worry about it".

Scott sighed, "I know", he rubbed his head with his hand, "I'll be in the arena, I need to take my mind off things".

"I'll join you", Percy said quickly, "I've been practicing", he bragged as he turned to Zoe. She had been so quiet Scott forgot that she was there. "I'll see you later Zoe".

Zoe nodded, "I need to talk to Annabeth anyways", she said as she walked off, leaving Percy and Scott together as they walked to the arena.

"So you and Zoe seem pretty chill", Scott asked as they walked, "I thought she hated you".

"She did", Percy said honestly, "I'm surprised she still doesn't. She still hates it here though, but we're not allowed to leave, Zeus's orders. But now were pretty good friends."

"Just friends?", Scott looked at him with a smile.

"What else would we be", Percy asked looking at Scott weirdly.

"I see the way you look at her Percy", Scott said smiling at him.

"Knock it off", Percy said, "She's just a friend", he sighed, "Besides, she's pretty much still a hunter, and Artemis would kill me".

They entered the arena and Percy and Scott froze, laying down in the middle was a massive hell hound. It must've been twice the size of the one that killed his mom. It was just laying there, chewing on a straw dummy like a dog would with a chew toy.

"How the hell did it get into camp", Scott said as he pulled out his sword. "Percy come on", Scott said as he was sneaking up on it. Percy didn't move, he was just staring in fear.

Scott stopped after he noticed Percy not moving, "Percy?"

Percy shook his head and slowly pulled out his sword, his hand shaking a bit. He let out a small breath, 'Just another monster', he told himself.

Scott charged the beast bringing his sword down on its back before it was parried by another sword. "Woah there", a man said. The hell hound jumped up and turned on them, it barked excitedly, each one sounding like a gunshot.

"It's a friend, her name is Mrs. O'Leary. Truce", the man asked. Percy looked at him, he was older, slightly gray hair and age lines on his face.

"My names Quintus. I'm the new sword instructor, this here", he said patting Mrs. O'Leary on the head, "Is my pet". He threw a giant bronze shield that She bounded after catching it and bringing it back.

There was a crashing sound to the right of them. Several massive crates were shaking slightly, Mrs. O'Leary ran at them but Quintus distracted her with the shield again.

"Not for you girl", he said tossing the shield. "What are those", Percy asked trying not to focus on the hound.

Quintus smiled, "Just a surprise activity for tomorrow. You half bloods aren't getting challenged enough these days".

"Because surviving isn't hard enough" Percy grumbled.

The doors of the arena opened, Zoe walked in followed by Annabeth. They stopped short noticing the hell hound, Scott put his hand up, "It's ok. She's a friend". They didn't seem to sure, but since there weren't torn to shreds the kept walking. Zoe eyed Percy, a look of concern on her face as she saw his eyes keep shifting to the hell hound.

"You ok", she asked him.

"Yeah", Percy said trying to convince himself more than anything, "What are you guy's doing here".

"Well me and Zoe decided we would come spar with you guy's", Annabeth said as she glanced at Quintus, "If that's ok with the instructor".

"Yeah that's great", he said, "I need to go speak to Chiron anyways. Come on girl", he called as he left the arena.

"So do you guy's wanna do some one on ones or-" Scott asked before Annabeth shushed him.

"We didn't come to spar seaweed brain", Annabeth said shaking her head at him for not getting the hint. "We need to talk about the secret mission's me and Clarisse have been talking about".

"What secret missions', Scott asked looking at Percy but he was just as lost.

"Luke has been sending scouts into the labyrinth", Annabeth said, "We think he is trying to find a path into camp, but the closest entrance is in Manhattan".

"Wait", Scott interrupted hold his hands in a timeout, "How do you know this".

"One of Luke's men came stumbling out of one of the entrances, he's still in the infirmary" Annabeth said seriously, "All he does is mumble about string".

"What happened to him, its just a maze isn't it", Percy said, Annabeth and Zoe looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's more than a maze Percy", Zoe said Annabeth nodded.

"Its been growing under the earth over the past millennia, changing, evolving. It's one of the most advanced architectural structure a demigod has ever made. I'm surprised he made it out alive, let alone insane", Annabeth said, Percy couldn't help but notice the excitement in her voice as she talked about it.

"Ok, nice to know", he said slowly, "So Luke thinks there's a entrance in camp?" Percy asked.

Zoe nodded, "That's the thought".

"Wait have you known about this", Percy asked her.

"Chiron didn't want us to tell you guys", Zoe said, "I guess he didn't want you to worry about it". she shrugged.

"You should've told me anyways, I thought we were friends", Percy said feeling a bit betrayed.

"I didn't think that it was that important", Zoe said, getting a little angry.

"Ok", Annabeth said stepping between them, "We can talk about this later, it's inspection day anyways".

"Shit", Scott muttered, "Percy did you clean the cabin at all?"

"Do you want me to lie", Percy asked looking away from Zoe who was still glaring at him.

"Dude", Scott yelled running out of the arena, yelling about all the dishes they were going to have to do. Percy turned back to Zoe who was burning hole in the back of his head. He jumped a bit noticing she was still glaring at him, he cleared his throat, "Your not winning this argument just because I have to go", Percy said running after Scott.

He passed the Hermes cabin, seeing them scramble shoving things under beds and in closets gave him a bit of hope, he wasn't that messy.

Percy ran into the Poseidon cabin, Scott was in the middle of cramming everything under the bed he could find, trash, cloths, even his minotaur horn. Percy joined him.

In five minutes, they managed to make the room at least somewhat livable. "Well it's not the worst I've seen", came a voice from the door way.

Silena was standing in the door way, looking around. She picked up a shirt with her pencil that was hanging off the curtain, "I'm not even going to ask."

Silena looked around some more, opening a closet letting the cloths piled in spill to the floor. She looked at Percy, he shrugged sheepishly.

"I'll give you credit for the fountain", she said writing on the clip board, It was the only thing they could clean with their powers. "Bye boys", she said as she left.

Scott seemed pretty proud of themselves, "Not bad".

* * *

Percy made his way back to the arena after the inspection. He really just needed to relax, his mind always felt at easy when he had a sword in his hand. After Zoe lying to him, and a potential attack on camp, he really needed a relaxing moment.

He was in the middle of sparring with a couple of the animatronic dummies the Hephaestus cabin made when the arena door's opened. Zoe came walking in, Percy glanced at her before going back to the dummies.

"You can't just not talk to me Percy", Zoe said walking toward him.

He sighed, "I know", he finished cutting off the head of the dummy he had been toying with. "Do you wanna actually spar this time or did you come to talk".

Zoe smiled a bit, "I'm sure kicking your ass won't take to long, and besides", she grabbed the clip out of her hair, leaving it to fall in front of her face a bit. It took all of Percy's strength not to fix it for her. The hair clip turned into a familiar bronze sword Percy had seen multiple times over the past few months. "I need to practice with a sword anyways".

She charged him, bringing the sword down with a overhead strike that Percy parried.

They fought each other several times over the school year. Most of the time during there fights Zoe would just use her hunting knives, but there was every once in a while when she would use Anaklusmos _,_ she still remember the first time used it.

 _"Are you ready", Percy asked swinging his sword from side to side, the tip scraping the ground with each pass._

 _"Ready for what, getting your ass kicked", Zoe teased as she pulled out her hunting knives._

 _"How about you use a sword, make it a challenge instead of using something you've been practicing with the past 2000 years", he offered tired of losing, most of the fights they had lasted until Zoe got bored and beat him. Although he lasted longer and longer the more times they fought._

 _Zoe considered his words, "Alright", she walked over to him and sat her knives on the bench beside him, taking the brooch out of her hair. The hair it was holding back fell in front of her face, she was about to fix it when Percy moved, brushing it behind her ear, his fingers grazing her cheek._

 _Her skin tingled from where their skin touched, she snatched his wrist. "What was that", she asked opening her eyes that she didn't know were closed._

 _He looked dumbfounded, "uh sorry, your hair uh, yeah". He looked at the floor._

 _She threw his hand down and stepped back, the clip turning into wickedly sharp bronze sword. Her face felt like lava, "Are you ready, Persues"._

 _He cleared his throat, his cheeks pink, he brought his sword up, "Lets do this"._

She was brought out of her thoughts when Percy smacked the hilt of her swords, sending it flying out her hand. A swords pressed against her throat, she looked at the blade, then at Percy's face, his hair was longer now than when she first met him, it would be almost down to his nose if it wasn't so wild.

"I win", Percy said smiling, he dropped the sword he had against Zoe's throat, throwing it into the ground. "Man this feels good", he said as he looked at Zoe, "Is this how you feel all the time", he asked.

Zoe laughed a bit at him, "You only won because I was distracted", she picked up riptide, dusting it off a bit.

"Distracted by what, my strikingly good looks", Percy joked.

"No", Zoe said shaking her head, she turned her sword back into a brooch, putting it back into her hair.

"Yeah your right, I'm too ugly, the whole scar thing and all", he said truthfully, which caught Zoe off guard.

Zoe looked at him, waiting for a 'just kidding'. Even with being a former huntress she knew he was good looking, the messy raven black hair, tanned skin, he had packed on a bit of muscle since starting camp, and most of all his eyes, they were unnatural green, like an emerald jungle.

Zoe eye's traced they three jagged lines going over his eye and through his jaw, Percy noticed, "It's not nice to stare".

Zoe met his eyes, "Your scars don't make you look ugly Percy, if anything it makes you look better. It shows the struggles you've been through". She walked out of the arena.

'What was going on with me', she thought. She never thought that way, and here she was, admiring Percy's looks. 'What would Artemis think of me'. She thought about her actions over the past months, her and Percy hanging out almost every day, he had become one of her best friends. 'And that's how we are going to stay', she commanded herself, 'Just friends'.

The next day was supposed to be capture the flag, but Quintus had other plans. All the demigods were gathered just outside the forest as Quintus explained the game. To their left was a pile of empty crates Percy had seen in the arena, whatever was in them was now in the woods.

"You will be paired in groups of two", Quintus said as all the demigods started making groups, Percy and Scott locked eyes and nodded. "That have already been chosen", he finishes as everyone groaned.

"Your object is to obtain as many golden laurel wreaths as you can", he said eyes all of them, "The only way to get one is to kill the monster, there are six wreaths, there are six monsters. Understand?"

He started listing off names "Conner and Travis, Annabeth and Scott", Scott looked at Annabeth with a smile, "Your armor is crooked", was all she said to him.

"Percy and Zoe", Quintus announced last. Percy looked at Zoe who was standing next to him, "Aye, dynamic duo", he went for a high five but she just rolled her eyes. "Naturally", she said to herself.

They got into the woods just as it was about to turn dark, Percy actually felt confident about their team. Zoe had two thousand years of hunting and tracking experience, the other teams stood no chance.

Right off the bat, as they entered the woods Zoe spotted tracks, they started following the trail. "Something with a lot of legs", Zoe said pointing out the scuttling tracks as they passed the creek. "What do you think it could b-", Percy asked but Zoe had stopped walking.

Percy was looking at the ground and didn't notice her stop as he walked into her, "Why'd you sto-"

"Shhh", Zoe looked around, "Something's coming".

Percy looked around, it was just the Stoll twins. "Could they be any louder", Percy said laughing to himself a bit.

Zoe was about to keep walking but Percy stopped her, "Hey are you ok", he asked her, his face full of concern. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Ever since our spar you haven't been acting the same".

"I'm fine Percy", she went to walk again but Percy got in her way.

"No your not. Now what's going on", Percy asked again.

She snapped, "I Said I'm Fine", she said angrily.

There was the sound of branches snapping, the bushes to the right of them shook as a massive scorpion came out of it. A box tied to it's back.

"We'll talk about this later", Zoe growled as she advanced on the monster but stopped short, two more came out from behind it. "Of course it would be my luck, six monsters in the woods and we get three of them", Percy said as he started to walk towards them.

Zoe pulled him back, "What are you crazy, there's to many of them".

"Well what do we do", he asked.

"Run you idiot", She said grabbing his arm and started to run. They were quickly surrounded, they had their back to a pile of rocks.

"We can climb", he said but it was more of a question. Zoe shook her head, "Not enough time".

They kept backing up, Zoe's back hit the rock, Percy's hit empty air as he fell backwards between a crack and into a hole that hadn't been there a second ago.

Percy let out a yelp as he caught Zoe's hand taking her with him into the hole. Percy landed on his back, his head hitting the ground hard, the hole above them closing, leaving them in complete darkness.

Percy lay on the ground, his head throbbing as he felt a weight on his chest shift. "Zoe?" he asked into the darkness.

She put her hands on his chest as she sat up, she could feel his heart beating a million times a minute. "Where are we", Percy asked.

Zoe didn't say anything, she had a hold of his hand, squeezing it so tight his knuckled went white. Zoe felt along the wall of where they fell until she found a switch, "Oh thank Artemis", she finally spoke as she pressed it. The door above them opened, the sky looked a lot dark than it had been before. They could hear people calling their names.

They both shared a look.

Scott jumped a bit in shock when both of them came crawling out from Zeus's fist. "We fell down some hole", Percy said confused, "We were down there for like 30 seconds. What happened".

"We found it", Zoe said letting go of Percy's hand she forgot she was still holding. Annabeth gasped.

"Found what", Percy said but he already knew the answer.

"We found the entrance to the labyrinth". Zoe said grimly.

 **So this chapter was a bit easier to write, I'm pretty excited to finally start writing Percy and Zoe actually liking each other. Please give some tips and ideas in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, Percy found himself in the big house, discussing what had happened. He glanced around the room, the heads of each cabin sat around the table, Chiron and Dionysus at the front. Dionysus looked like he could care less about what was happening while Chiron had a grim look, like he knew what was coming.

Zoe sat next to him, listening intently to Annabeth as she spoke. "Percy are you here", Annabeth said waving her hand in front of him.

He shook his head, everyone was starring at him. "Uh, yeah. Go on", he said trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

"Zeus's fist is right in the heart of camp, if Luke manages to get his army through", She didn't continue.

Percy knew what she meant, no more camp, another place he couldn't call home.

"How does he plan to get through the labyrinth, let alone lead a army", Scott asked.

"Adriana's string", Annabeth said, everyone nodded.

Percy was the only one who had no idea what she was talking about, "What string", he asked.

"The string Adriana gave Theseus to find his way out of the labyrinth", Zoe said to him.

Percy still didn't get it, "But its string".

Zoe rolled her eyes, "You know what we'll talk about this later". Percy went to speak again but Zoe gave him a stern look, he put up his hands in defeat.

Percy looked away from her, everyone was looking at them weirdly. "Anyways", Annabeth said, "There are already campers watching the entrance, but we can't just stay on guard forever. We have to find Daedalus and get the string before Luke does".

"Why don't we just blow it up", Scott suggested looking around for people to agree with him.

"We tried that idiot", Clarisse said glaring at Scott, "I took an entire building out, it just moved a couple feet".

"You could've let me down easy", Scott grumbled.

Chiron spoke up, "Annabeth is right, a quest must be issued to enter the labyrinth, the only question is who will lead it".

All the campers seemed to glance at Annabeth, "Annabeth should", Conner spoke up. Everyone seemed to agree.

Annabeth seemed nervous, "I don't know".

Scott spoke up, "Come on Annabeth, you know more about Daedalus than anyone. You've been obsessed with the labyrinth since I've known you. If anyone is qualified for this quest its you", he appraised Annabeth's cheeks went a bit pink.

Annabeth nodded a bit, "Ok, Ill lead the quest".

Everyone was silently waiting on Annabeth to come back downstairs from the attic. Apparently all she had to do was walk up to the Oracle for it to speak a prophecy, when it spoke to Zoe and him it only too half a minute for it to end. Annabeth had been up there for half an hour.

There was a creak on the stairs as all heads turned, Annabeth was walking down the stairs, her face was pale. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Annabeth are you ok", Scott asked walking up to her. She nodded and sat down.

"What did it say", Scott said looking at her intently.

Annabeth was rubbing her face with her hands, she took a deep breath. "You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, The beast let loose from room ablaze, You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand", She paused for a second, "The child of Athena's final stand, Destroy with a hero's final breath, And lose a loved one to fate worse than death".

The room was silent for a minute, the prophesy reciting in all their heads. "I mean, your not the only child of Athena", Scott said but it didn't help.

"Who's the ghost king", Travis asked, everyone looked bewildered.

"Prophesy's normally have double meanings", Chiron said trying to help, "Try not to think to hard on them. Now Annabeth, who will be joining you".

"Scott", Annabeth immediately said, looking up at him. Scott didn't hesitate, "Of course".

"And", Annabeth looked over at Percy and Zoe, "Will you guys come".

"Woudn't miss it", Percy said smiling encouragingly while Zoe nodded.

"Ok, that settles it", Chiron said, trying to sound up beat but his smile didn't reach his eyes, "You will leave first thing tomorrow morning".

They left the war council soon after that, As they were all leaving the big house Percy stopped Zoe, pulling her aside. "You still never told me what was wrong", Percy asked. The rest of the campers were going to their respective cabins, although Scott and Annabeth were talking to the side just like him and Zoe.

"I'm fine", She said looking at Percy, she too noticed Annabeth and Scott.

Percy believed her this time, she seemed less strained in her answer. "What was with you acting so weird earlier", he asked her.

"I was just", she sighed", I don't know frustrated, overthinking some things", She finished before smiling at Percy, "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she squeezed his arm before turning and walking to her cabin. Scott and Annabeth pulled apart from their hug, Zoe walked by them as Annabeth fell into line with her. She looked a lot better than she did in the big house, whatever Scott said to her cheered her up.

"You and Percy seemed to be pretty friendly lately", Annabeth said raising an eyebrow at her. Zoe nodded not getting the hint, "He's my friend", Zoe said before turning to Annabeth with a weird look, "Which is suprising with the whole hunter thing", she gestured with her hands.

Annabeth rolled here eyes, "Come on Zoe, it so obvious". She said while Zoe glanced at her confusedly.

"What's so obvious", she asked.

"I mean he totally likes you", Annabeth said nudging Zoe with her elbow. Zoe stopped walking, "What", she asked. Her suddenly became aware of her heart beat.

"No he doesn't were just friends", Zoe said as she continued walking again, "Just friends", she seemed to be talking more to herself.

Annabeth laughed at Zoe's pink face, "Ok, I'm just teasing you. But seriously, do you ever plan to date now that your out of the hunt".

"As far as any boy is concerned I'm still in the hunt", Zoe said, "And why are you so interested".

"It's just girl talk", Annabeth said shrugging her shoulders, "A lot of girls around camp have their eye on Percy, but none of them can ever get their attention because its always on you". They were nearing the Athena cabin now, the sun had completely disappeared behind the hill. The only light they had was torches and the full moon shinning over head.

"Doesn't surprise me", Zoe said as Annabeth's head suddenly whipped in her direction. Zoe's ears felt hot, "Not about his attention on me", she quickly spoke, "Just him not noticing other girls, he's just the most oblivious person I have ever met and for some reason he thinks the whole camp hates him. And then the whole scar thing, and him not thinking he is good looking", Zoe rambled on, Annabeth looking at her in surprise, "I mean, I spent two millennia in the Hunt, run by a man hating goddess, and even I know he's good looking."

Annabeth's eyes went wide as Zoe continued to ramble, "Nice hair, muscled", she listed, "Tanned, like really tan, the guy doesn't even spend that much time in the sun and yet he's almost as dark as me". She turned to Annabeth, who was till in a bit of shock, "And have you seen his eyes, There like dark, glowing emeralds. And he thinks some scarring is going to ruin that", She finished almost out of breath from her rant that she had going through her head from the past day. It actually felt good for her to get that out.

"Ooooooooook", Annabeth said a bit nervous, "I'll see you tomorrow", she said patting Zoe on the arm.

Zoe nodded not really paying attention to Annabeth, 'What was wrong with her', she thought.

* * *

It didn't take long for Percy to fall asleep, especially after the day he had. He barely had time to take off his armor before he flopped on his bed and passed out.

Normally Percy didn't have dreams, but of course every time there is a bad day it always has to get worse.

He was at some kind of ranch, the moon was half visible through the clouds giving the place a eerie glow. He saw bright orange glow in the distance. As he got closer he realized that it was house, he could see shadows moving across walls through the window.

He slowed down when he heard voices, "What do you want with us". It was a girls voice, sounding oddly familiar. Percy crept to the window peering in, a man was blocking his view from the rest of the room. Well, it kind of looked like a man if it wasn't for his chest. It must've been three times the size than it should've been.

"You children will make me a pretty penny", the man said.

"You don't have to do this", said a different voice, it was a young boy. Again sounding familiar.

"Of course I do", the man said again, "When the Titans win this war, and they will win. Kronos will reward those who helped him, and what kind of reward do you think he would give to me if I gave him a child of the prophesy".

"There has to be some kind of mistake", the girl said again, "Were nobody's, just orphans".

"You have no idea who you are do you", the man said laughing, "Children of Hades".

"What", said the voice again. "Hades?", she questioned.

"Yes, Hades", he said with a dismissive wave of the hand, "Why do you think you were able to kill-", he froze for a second. The humanoid figure turned around, looking right at the window Percy was hiding, "Someone is here".

There was a growl to Percy's left, he turned, it was a two headed dog. Percy turned around thinking is was starring at someone behind him, he looked back at it. It was starring right into his eyes.

'This was a dream right', he thought backing away. To late, it lunged, fangs tearing into his throat.

Percy woke up in a sweat, hands frantically going to his neck. He could still feel the pain. He looked around the room, Scott was passed out on his bed, arm dangling onto the floor. Percy checked the time, 4:56.

Sighing, he laid back down, his heart still attempting to beat out of his chest.

He thought about waking Scott to talk to him about it, but dismissed the idea. He would just talk to Zoe in morning, she would probably be the only one to make any sense of it.

Besides, they left for the quest in a couple hours. It would probably be a good idea for at least one of them to get decent sleep.

Scott woke up a couple hours later to find Percy fully dressed, showered, and his bag packed. "Why are you up so early", Scott said stretching.

Percy shrugged, "Couldn't sleep", Percy said slinging on his pack. Scott had walked into the bathroom, Percy could hear the shower going. He cracked the door a bit, "Hey I'll meet you at the thing", Percy yelled into the bathroom, not really knowing what where they we meeting at.

"What", Scott yelled back.

Percy was already walking out the door.

The camp was weirdly quiet, most of the campers asleep. Honestly Percy couldn't blame them, if it wasn't for that nightmare he would still be passed out.

The sun was barely peaking over the big oak tree that guards camp as Percy made his way to the Artemis cabin. He needed to talk to Zoe, he was till a little freaked out, she always knew what to do in these situations.

The moment he knocked on the door he second guessed himself. 'Would she even by up', Percy thought, if she was he doubted she wanted to listen to his problems right now. And if she wasn't awake she was now, and was probably mad. He learned a long time ago, a angry Zoe was a dangerous Zoe.

He was about to walk away when the door opened, Percy could feel his heart beat quicken. She must've just got out of the shower, her hair was wrapped in a towel and her t-shirt was slightly sticking to her skin.

She looked up at him confusedly, "What are you doing here", she asked standing in the door way.

'At least she's not angry', Percy thought, "Just checking to see if you were up", he said. He rarely saw her in the morning, 'she looked good', he decided. His eyes locked onto a water droplet going down her neck, tracing it as it reached her chest-

Percy shook his head, his ears feeling hot, 'Those are bad thoughts', he said to himself, 'I'm not one of those guys'.

Zoe looked at him weirdly, "Boys", she muttered rolling her eyes as she opened the door further for him so come in. "I wouldn't of guessed you'd be up by now", she said as Percy sat down on her bed. Zoe sat right next to him, earning a surprised jump from Percy. She was close enough that their legs rubbed together. Zoe had unwrapped the towel on her head, her long, black hair falling to one side as she grabbed a brush. "I thought I was going to have to go wake you up".

Percy looked like he was going to be sick, he didn't know why he was feeling this way. Percy glanced at her, all she had on was shorts and a t-shirt, her tan legs out for the world. Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. There was just something about the situation that made his skin tingle.

"Uh, yeah", Percy said clearing his throat, "That's, uh, partially why I'm here", Percy said trying not to stare at her.

"Are you ok Percy", Zoe asked touching his arm, concern in her eyes. She leaned towards his him, her hair falling into his lap a bit. "Were friends", Zoe said her hand going from his shoulder to his leg, squeezing it, "You can tell me anything".

Percy jumped up and moved away from her, slightly tripping over a stool, "Ok", he said loudly, his heart was beating so fast he didn't even know how he was alive. Something was wrong with her, he needed to tell Chiron, or Annabeth, or someone. He just needed to get out of the room. "Your obviously not yourself right now".

Percy slowly started backing away from her, getting closer to the door of the cabin.

Zoe stood up, "It's me Percy" she said, looking at him with an expression he had never seen on her before. She slowly started to walk towards him smirking, "Tell me what's wrong Perseus, we are friends right?"

Percy had reached the door now, his back pressed flat against it as his hand fumbled with door knob.

"Or", Zoe cocked her head to one side, "Did you want something more". She was right in front of him now, Percy was sure he was about to die of a heart attack.

"So-something more", he stuttered, finally looking at her. She was still smirking at him, but it wasn't the smirk he was used to, this one looked almost hungry.

Zoe nodded slowly as she put a hand on his chest, her nails slightly digging in. "Friends", she said as she leaned forward. He could feel her breath against his neck, Percy's whole body was tingling as her face neared his ear.

"With benefits", she whispered, her lips barely scraping against his ear.

Percy had a dazed expression on his face as she leaned back a bit, looking into his eyes. "But what about Artemis", Percy argued , "The hunters".

"What about them", Zoe said with a smile, her arms wrapping around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers.

Percy quit fighting, his eyes traced every detail of her face as he slowly started to lean in. Zoe's fingers raked through his messy hair, she closed her eyes.

Percy bolted up in his bed, squinting at the sun shinned through the window. He swore he could feel a tingling sensation on his lips where Zoe had kissed him. "Just a dream", he said sighed reluctantly as he lay back down is his bed.

'God two dreams in one night', he thought. Percy glanced around the room, he was alone in the Poseidon cabin, Scott was no where in sight.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Percy jumped from the sound coming from the door. Percy stood up from his bed, his covers falling to the floor. He walked to the door, picking up a shirt from the ground, sniffing it before putting it on.

Percy opened the door to reveal Zoe standing there, decked out in her hunting gear with a bag slung over her shoulder. Percy starred at her, it was going to be awhile before he could look at her the same.

Zoe looked him over, nodding not surprised, "Your shirts backwards", was all she said as she walked into the cabin.

"Sure you can some in", Percy said as he closed the door behind her.

"Do you guys ever clean", Zoe said looking around the room with a gross look on her face, she chose a semi-clean spot on Percy's bed to sit down. "We have an hour before we're leaving for the quest", she said putting her bag on the ground, checking to make sure she had everything. "Scott told me you were still asleep when he left, I figured I'd come see if you were awake. I guess not".

Zoe glanced up from her bag, looking at Percy weirdly, "Why are you starring at me like that".

Percy shook his head, "Sorry, just", he sighed, "Weird dream". He grabbed his bag from the ground and started shoving random clothes into it.

"Are you alright Percy", Zoe asked, concern on her face.

"Yeah", he said a little to quickly, not meeting her eyes. He could barely look at her right now, let alone carry on a conversation.

Zoe didn't look like she believed him, "Alright", she said zipping back up her bag, she stood up. "Are you ready", she asked walking up to him.

"Not really", Percy said honestly, "But do we have much a choice".

"Nope. Now come one, their waiting on us", Zoe said walking out of the cabin.

Percy watched her go, he had planned on talking to her about his dream about the humanoid guy, but decided against it. She seemed to be in a rush and honestly he doubted he could get through a serious conversation with her, his mind was not in the right place right now.

They met the others at Zeus's fist, Quintus and Chiron was talking with Scott and Annabeth. "Its about time", Scott said looking at Percy, "I thought you were never going to wake up".

"He wouldn't of if I hadn't stopped by", Zoe said smirking Percy.

Percy smiled at her, glad to see the smirk he was used to.

Percy walked up the rocks, glancing at the hole in the ground. It looked so ancient. He had no idea what they were going to encounter down there, no one did really. But he was still new to the whole Greek world, he was just a guy who could control water and was good with a sword.

Quintus had stepped forward, "Before you guys go, I need to have a word with Perseus".

Quintus pulled him aside, Zoe glancing at them every so often. Once they were out of ear shot he started talking, "You guys need to be careful down there", he said

"The labyrinth is a harsh, unforgiving place. One mistake could cost you your life, or worse, someone else's". Percy glanced at his quest members, making eye contacted with Zoe, he nodded slightly.

"Thanks", Percy said, "But why are you telling me this, everyone else has told me like a thousand times".

"I've been in there Percy. Years ago, and it almost cost me my life", he hesitated, "Also, I want you to have this". He put something in his palm. It was cold.

Percy inspected it, "A dog whistle?", he questioned.

Quintus nodded, "For Mrs. O'Leary, she's a hellhound. Use it, and she will appear wherever you are".

Percy looked impressed at it, he was about to blow into it but Quintus stopped him, "And", he said, "It can only be used once. Only in emergency's, got it".

Percy smiled sheepishly as he put the whistle in his pocket, "Got it".

Percy walked back over to the others, "I'll tell you later", he said to Zoe who was looking at him for an explanation.

"Be careful", Chiron stressed. Percy didn't know how many times he was going to hear that. "And try to come back in one piece."

With that, the four descended into the darkness of the Labyrinth.

 **So that's that, its a little shorter than my normal stuff, but with college and work and what not I'm surprised I got it done at all. Leave some ideas in the reviews and stuff I could do to make me a better writer. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

They made it 20 feet before Percy almost died.

The only light provided in the tunnel was from their flash lights, which was sweeping over the walls and through the endless darkness that was in front of them.

Percy was in the front of the group walking side by side with Zoe. His light aimed strait ahead of them, he couldn't see pit he was about to fall into.

"Percy wait", Zoe said as she suddenly stopping.

"What", Percy asked turning around to walk backwards to talk to her.

To late. His foot, which he was expecting to hit the ground, hit nothingness as he fell back first into the large chasm. His eyes went wide as he swung his arms trying to catch on to anything.

Zoe grabbed his flailing hand, pulling him back onto solid ground.

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Thanks", he said looking at Zoe.

"Next time", Zoe said glaring at him, squeezing his hand so hard his knuckles turned white, "When I say stop", she threw down his hand, "Stop".

"Ok, jeeze", Percy said rubbing his hand, "I can't see anything in here, sue me".

"We can't have you dying", Zoe said, loosing her glare, she had a serious expression on her face, "ok".

"What would you miss me that much", Percy asked smiling at her, although his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

Zoe said nothing as she swept the light around the tunnel, looking for a way over the massive hole.

"We're gonna have to turn around", Annabeth said, "I can't even see the other side, and even if we did it would be a risky jump".

She was right, there was no ledge on the sides nor anything on the ceiling to grab onto. Percy crept closer to the edge, shining his light down the pit. There was water down there, he could feel it, but the light illuminated nothing but darkness.

"Hey Perce you ok", Scott asked making Percy jump.

"Yeah", Percy said giving the pit one last look before walking back to catch up with Zoe and Annabeth.

The tunnel they were walking back through was nothing like the one before. This one quickly opened up into a massive circular room, filled with paintings and statues placed in a orbital pattern.

"What in the world", Percy said looking around the room, he realized that the paintings were of the gods.

"It looks like some kind of shrine to the gods", Annabeth said shining her flashlight across some of the statues, "Old to", she said dragging a finger across one of the paintings borders and looking at the dust on her finger.

"Most likely Roman", Zoe said studying the statues.

"How do you know that", Percy asked walking up to her, she was at the base of a Ares statue.

"All the statue are for the gods the Romans value most. Zeus, Apollo, Dionysus, and", she pointed in front of her, "Ar-"

"Ares", a voice finished from behind them. Percy turned around and his jaw dropped. The lady in front of them was gorgeous, she wore a nearly blinding white dress the was a major contrast of the black walls. Her makeup was flawless as Percy studied her face, the longer he looked the more it kept changing, the new one seeming more pretty than the last.

First it was a teenager that worked at the orphanage that Percy had a crush on, then a television actress he saw as a kid, before finally her skin turned a bit darker as her hair followed. Percy ears felt hot as he recognize her, she looked like a older version of Zoe.

"Aphrodite", Annabeth said.

"Heroes", Aphrodite said with a smile, "Come sit, we need to talk".

Percy couldn't tear his eyes away from the goddess, his senses seemed blurred as he started forward towards her as she offered him a place to sit. Someone was calling his name but it seemed so far away until he felt pressure on his arm that snapped him out of it.

"Percy", Zoe said shaking his arm.

Percy shook his head as he looked back at Zoe, "What was that", he asked her.

"Charm speak", Zoe said in disgust, sending Aphrodite a glare. Percy already knew she was one of her least favorite goddesses. "She wasn't even trying and she's already treating you two like puppets", she said pointing to Scott who was already sitting down next to her.

The three of them joined Scott with Aphrodite at a table that appeared out of nowhere. They had to hear what she had to say anyways, the goddess of love doesn't visit just anyone.

"Why are you here", Annabeth said bluntly, it was clear she liked the goddess as much as Zoe did.

"To see my favorite couples of course", she said as she waved her hand making glass cups appear filled with hot tea. "And of course to warn you of what to come".

"And what is to come", Percy asked her, making her turn towards him. It was really hard to speak to her, weirdly the more he studied her face the more he could resist her.

She still looked like Zoe, like, a lot like Zoe, but she wasn't her. Zoe didn't wear makeup, and he was sure if she ever did he wouldn't even be able to get any words out. Then there was the way the Goddess looked at him, sure Zoe gave him the evil eye that was guarantying pain in the future, but there was also her smirk and her laugh that always brought a smile to his face.

The way Aphrodite was looking at him, like he was some toy, made it really easier just seeing her like a goddess.

She seemed to notice his change in demeaner as she looked at him, "Your a strong one aren't you", she said pinching his cheeks.

"What do you want to warn us about", Zoe said, obviously tired of her avoiding the question.

"Strait to business as always", Aphrodite said shaking her head, "I come visit you down in this filthy maze and all you want to talk about is the war. Especially when there is much more interesting things to talk about."

"Here honey hold this", she said handing Scott a mirror as he easily obliged.

Annabeth seemed to realize that the only way to get the information was to get past what she wanted to talk about, "Fine", she said, "What's more interesting than a potential attack on camp".

Aphrodite was still fixing her flawless makeup as she turned towards her, "Love of course".

Annabeth seemed taken back, "What".

"Come on sweetie, your story's interesting", she said to her, "First there was Luke, then he turned evil right as Scott turns up", she said to her, "Oh and then you turned him down again when he said you could run away ag-"

"Ok enough", Annabeth said, not meeting the goddesses eyes, whatever she was talking about was a sore subject.

"Scott, poor thing, doesn't want anyone to get to close to him. For them to find out what his step father did to his mother and him", Aphrodite pitied to him. Scott seemed shocked as he finally put down the mirror, "H-how do you know about that", he stuttered.

Aphrodite ignored him as she moved on "And then there's you two", Aphrodite said to Zoe and Percy, catching them off guard. "You guys are so cute together. The exhuntress who says she still hates men, but has gotten awfully close to a certain son of Oceanus, Artemis would be so upset", she said, as Zoe looked like she was ready to put a arrow between her eyes.

"Then Percy, oh Percy", she said shaking her head, "The abused orphan who doesn't think he deserves love, such a shame".

Percy was left speechless as Zoe finally spoke up, "What do you need to tell us", she said glaring at her.

Aphrodite sighed, "Fine, heroes today are no fun", she pouted which Percy found weird. When he first learned about the gods he thought of them to be higher beings but most of them human like in their personality's. "Look for my husband, if anyone would know where Daedalus would be, it would be him. Also watch out for Poseidon's other child, I heard he likes to fight these days".

Percy didn't get any of what she said, he didn't even know who her husband was, let alone how to find him. Annabeth seemed to understand some of it, "Why are you telling us this, and Poseidon's had another kid?", she asked.

"I'm just trying to speed things along", she said eyeing Zoe, "I cant have you dying in this maze without some kind of action from one of my favorite love stories since Orpheus and Eurydice", she said a bit to excitedly for Percy's liking.

"That ended in tragedy", Annabeth said bluntly.

"Oh pish posh", Aphrodite said when suddenly the room they were in began to shake, the heroes looked at the ceiling waiting for it to cave in as Aphrodite sighed, "I guess that's my time".

"Wait", Annabeth said, "What about the other child", she asked her but it was too late, she began to glow as they all averted their eyes until she disappeared.

* * *

After Aphrodite left the four of them continued down one of the many corridors in the room. No one said anything after the encounter with the Goddess. She seemed to have struck a nerve in everyone, some more than others. None of them knew how long they were walking, it seemed as if the labyrinth picked up on their mood and kept it as a dull blank brick walls.

Finally Annabeth decided to speak up and said they should call it a night. Percy offered first watch as no one argued, everyone seemed to want to get the first night in the maze over with. Scott was the first to sleep, he seemed the most effected from the goddess.

Annabeth made a move to talk to him before he crashed out but he just brushed her off, which seemed a bit cold but he obviously was not in the mood which was strange for him. Aphrodite must've hit him hard.

Annabeth was quick to follow, it seemed the moment she put her head on her bag she was out.

Percy had his back against the wall, tossing and catching a rock he was throwing into the air to pass the time, they were each going to take a two hour shift, giving each of them time to sleep. He was interrupted when Zoe sat down next to him.

"Your supposed to be going to sleep", Percy said rolling the rock around in his hand.

"I know", Zoe said running her hands through her hair, "And I will, but I have to many things running through my mind right now", she said.

"Like what", Percy asked. He knew it was a dumb question, but he couldn't really think of what else to say.

"Just something that Aphrodite said bothered me", Zoe said to him as she played with her hair that was spilling into her lap. Percy found out pretty quickly that it was a nervous habit of hers.

"Which part", Percy asked as he laughed humorlessly.

Zoe looked up from her hands and locked eyes with him, "Do you really think you don't deserve love", she asked softly.

Percy knew it was coming, and he still didn't have a good enough answer for her. What Aphrodite said was true, he just didn't have exact words to explain it.

Percy broke their eye contact as he looked at the ceiling exhaling loudly, "I don't know", he shrugged, "maybe".

"Percy", Zoe started but Percy waved her off.

"I know what your gonna say", Percy said running his hands through his tangled hair. "I've accepted who I am", he said finally looking back at her.

"And who are you exactly", she asked a little aggravated. Percy was one of the few friends she had in this world, and she wasn't going to let him do this to himself.

"I know that I'm the guy that's not going to get the happy ending", he said to her as her expression softened, and he hated it. He hated when people pitied him. "Please don't give me that look", he said, "It's gotten better now, if that makes you feel better".

"Before I found out about this world I had nothing, I wasn't good in school, no friends, no family. It sucked", he said as she was about to speak up but he continues talking, "But now, its different. I still don't have a lot of friends, but you guys are awesome."

"I've accepted that I won't find the girl, won't have the perfect life, and I'm ok with that. My time will probably end by some kind of monster, maybe a hell hound if the fates have any sense of humor", he said as the whistle seemed a bit colder in his pocket.

They sat in silence for a bit longer until Zoe finally broke it, "Perseus look at me", she said using his full name. When he didn't look she grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. "Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once", she said, Percy was a little surprised at how mad she was.

"Your scars don't take away from your appearance or who you are of a person", she said seriously, "I've served Artemis for over two thousand years, and I can tell you that your a good looking guy", she said leaving him a bit speechless, "And that is without that fact that I can honestly say that there is no other guy like you".

Zoe finally let go of his face leaving the two of them in silence for a couple minutes until a loud yawn from Zoe sounded through the tunnel.

"You should really get some sleep", Percy said as Zoe nodded as she leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes. Five minutes of silence went by before she spoke up again, "Are there any good stories from the orphanage", Zoe asked not opening her eyes, "They can't be all bad memories can they", she asked.

"A few", Percy said smiling a bit, "I used to have a friend there, honestly sometimes he was more like a brother".

"What was their name", Zoe asked softly,

"Tyson", Percy said recalling back to him, "He was a couple years older than me, I was around 8 and he must've been 11 or 12", he said, "But he was huge, I still have no idea where he got all of his strength", Percy said describing him to her, "The other kids picked on him because he had down syndrome, and because he was really just a big softy", Percy said smiling.

"That's awful", Zoe said as she leaned away from the wall a bit and shifted more towards Percy, so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Percy glanced down at her, surprised by her actions, but continued talking, "But I always stood up for him, and no one would try anything physical when he was around because he didn't know his own strength", he sighed "So I always got the beating later, it was worth it though, to see the smile on the big guys face".

Percy saw a small smile on her face as he kept talking, "There was this one time", Percy said laughing a bit, "When a kid decided to try and give Tyson a wedgie", Percy said laughing, "Well, Tyson panicked and accidently swatted this kid across the entire playground", he finished as their laughs echoed throughout the tunnel.

"What happened to him", Zoe asked him as his smile slowly faded away.

"He got adopted", he said, "The parents were real nice, I was happy for him. He was happy to, until he figure out I wasn't coming with him", he finished as he stared at the floor. "After that it was just me really".

Percy glanced down at Zoe, who was now sound asleep on his shoulder. All the stress and worry about everything was gone as Percy finally got to see the few times where she was finally peaceful.

It wasn't long after Zoe fell asleep when his shift on watch was over. As carefully as he could he shifted out from next to here and set her pack down so her head wasn't laying on the ground. Zoe shifted a bit in her sleep before going still again.

Percy stood and stretched his muscle before grabbing a hoody from his bag an laying it over Zoe. It was pretty cold, and the only thing she had on was a hunter uniform that didn't look like it was keeping in that much heat. The moment he laid the hoody on her she quickly snuggled up to, obviously enjoying the makeshift blanket.

Percy woke Annabeth up, who numbly nodded and set a timer for her watch to be over as Percy walked back over to near he was sitting to grab his bag, before laying down on the cold hard cement floor, falling asleep awfully quickly for how uncomfortable it was.

It felt like he had just blinked when he felt someone shaking him. Percy groaned and let out a indistinguishable noise that sounded like '5 more minutes', when the persistent shaking of his entire body finally annoyed him enough to sit up and rub his eyes.

"Good your awake", Zoe said to him as she packed grabbed her things. Percy looked around blurry eyed, Scott and Annabeth were having a conversation a little bit down the tunnel just out of ear shot, it was obviously serious because Scott rarely met her eyes.

Percy stood up an started to gather his things as well, Zoe tossed him the hoody he gave her last night. "Thanks, but I really didn't need it", she said to him.

"You looked cold last night", he said to her as he threw it back, "Keep it".

"I don't want it", she said throwing it back to him.

"Take it as a thank you for trying to teach me archery", he said throwing it back.

"You still suck at archery", she countered.

"Look", Percy said, "Either you take it, or it stays here, because odds are were gonna have to spend the night in here again, and your gonna look cold, and I'm gonna give it to you and we'll have this same conversation the following morning".

Zoe just glared at him, but stuffed the hoody in her bag, "I'm not gonna use it", she said to him, "But maybe Scott or Annabeth might need it".

Annabeth and Scott came walking back, whatever they talked about seemed to help them both. "You guys ready", Scott asked slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Not really", Percy said as the four of them continued down the tunnel.

At some point the walls turned from red bricks to gray cinderblocks as they came to a wall at the end of the tunnel.

"Great its a dead end", Scott said as he started to turn around but Annabeth stopped him, "Not so fast seaweed brain", she said as she walked up to the wall, shining her light around it until finding a small mark off to the side that she pressed her thumb against.

Immediately the wall came to life, shifting out and to the side letting the walk through.

Annabeth went first as she walked through the opening, looking around. They were in some kind of prison, rows and rows of cells lined the walls, at least three stories worth. Suddenly she gasped, "I know where we are", she said looking around excitedly.

"And where are we exactly", Scott asked looking around as well.

"Alcatraz Prison", Annabeth said in awe as she looked around, "I went here on a school field trip once".

"Hold on", Percy said looking around at all the cells, "Isn't that near California", he asked, "There no way we walked even close to that far".

"Distance is different in the labyrinth Percy", Zoe said to him.

Percy nodded, it wasn't the weirdest thing to have happened since he found out about the demigod world.

The four of them explored the prison, and honestly Percy found it a bit underwhelming. There wasn't much to it, it just looked like your average prison you saw in the older movies. Although Annabeth found it fascinating, telling them whatever facts she knew as they went.

The were just walking into another cell block when they heard a noise that made them stop walking. "Do you guys hear that", Scott asked as Percy turned his heads to listen better.

It sounded like someone crying.

They followed the source of the noise and was caught off guard to what they found. Percy could have had a million guesses and he would have never got it right to what was making the noise.

It kind of looked human, from what Percy could tell, although around it torso there were so many arms it was almost mesmerizing. All of them moving in different directions, it was hurting his head to follow them.

"What in the world", Percy said, looking at the thing.

It looked up frantically from the source of the noise, at the sight of the demigods half of its arms went up to its mouth making a shushing gesture, "She will hear you", it said in a very deep voice.

"Who will hear us", Scott asked, "This place is abandoned". Percy nodded in agreement but now he had the strangest feeling like he was being watched.

"The jailer will come back, she always comes back", he said as he went back to crying.

"We can get you out of here", Annabeth offered, "She's not hear right now, and we know the way out. What's your name".

Normally trying to save monsters weren't part of their agenda but it seemed to be a silent agreement to help him. Whatever the jailer was doing to him it wasn't pleasant.

"Briares", he said.

"Where's your brothers Briares", Annabeth asked kindly which just made him even sadder.

"Faded", he said miserably, "I'm the only hundred hand one left for now".

"We can break the bars and get you out", Percy said as he drew his sword, "Before she comes back". Percy started to swing but Briares stopped him.

"She will just catch us", he said going back to his corner, "Leave while you still have a chance".

As if on que a screech sounded within the cell block, the heroes turned their heads to see one of the most terrifying monsters Percy had ever seen.

It had the body of a dragon, with green legs covered in scales. Instead of a matching dragon tail, a massive scorpion stinger took its place. Its upper body was a women, who would've been pretty if she wasn't fused to the rest of the beast.

Her waist was horribly disfigured as it bubbled and morphed into different animals, changing from a bear, a lion, and a alligator. She held two massive scimitars that dripped green ooze, steaming the pavement where ever it landed.

Two massive bat wings unfolded from her sides as she spoke a language none of them had ever head before while jumping into the air and dive bombed the cell briars was in.

"We need to go", Zoe said as Percy was done asking question. He sliced the metal bars of the cage like they were made of butter, and took a hold of one of the many hands Briares had.

His fought back for a second before he heared the call of the beast as he quickly obliged and ran with them back to where they came from.

Percy kept on glancing back at the monster as the ran to the initial cell block they came from. The monster was gaining on them fast, there was no doubt about it. Someone needed to slow it down as he made a grim decision.

"Get the door open", Percy yelled to them, slowing down enough to grab a rock off the ground.

"Percy what are you doing", Zoe yelled to him as she pulled out her bow.

Percy ran to the right throwing the rock he picked up at the monster. It did nothing but harmlessly bounce off the thick dragon hide, but it did get her attention. He didn't really think his plan through, there was no way he could take this thing on a one on one.

The best he could do was distract it and hope to outrun it to get to the door. The monster smiled as she twirled the scimitars in her hand, sending glops of poison scattering to the ground. She said something to him that he couldn't understand, probably about him being stupid as she attacked.

He almost died in the first swing of her sword, he didn't expect a monster that big to be so quick but luckily he ducked just in time to avoid getting his head cut off only to have to jump back to not get eaten by a bear head at her waist.

Percy blocked the first swing with his sword, jumping over the second from her other scimitar as he back pedaled, trying to get as much distance from the monster as he could.

He risked a glance over at the others, they almost made it to the door. Scott was dragging Braires by the hand, who looked like he was about to flee in terror. Zoe was nowhere in sight.

Percy looked back in time to dive out of the way from the monster as she leapt at him. He started to get to his feet but was pushed back onto the ground by a massive foot.

Percy's face was being squished into the cement floor as he watched Annabeth open the hidden door. Braires resisted against Scott, obviously not wanting to go into the cave making Annabeth help get him to safety.

It was to late, Percy saw the shadow of the scimitar being raised to cut him in half. She started to bring down her sword when suddenly she roared in pain as the scimitar slashed the ground in front of Percy's head, missing him by a couple of inches.

A small but powerful hand grabbed his shirt and helped him to his feet, "You couldn't of possible though you could kill that thing did you", Zoe asked as she grabbed his hand leading him toward the door.

Percy glanced back at the monster, Zoe had put an arrow in one of her eyes. "Nice shot", was all Percy could say as they ran to Annabeth in Scott.

The two had finally god Briares through the entrance of the labyrinth, turning back to help Percy and Zoe to see the labyrinth door close shut seconds before they reached it.

"No no no no no", Zoe yelled hammering the wall with her fist before turning back around to face the monster. It had recovered from the arrow it took earlier, and was now targeted on the two of them again. "Percy find the mark", she said notching an arrow.

He quickly started examining the wall, Annabeth was always the one to do this, and while Zoe could probably find it faster than him she had the bow.

Percy glanced back at Zoe, she was advancing on the massive beast, firing arrow after arrow, all of them just bouncing off of its thick hide. He went back to searching, scouring every detail of the walls surface.

"Found it", Percy called pressing his thumb to it, the wall gave opening the entrance of the labyrinth, Annabeth and Scott were no where to be seen.

Percy stepped into the cave, Zoe was running towards him, the monster hot on her trail. Two thousand years in the hunt made her fast, but there was no out running the thing behind her.

It was going to get her before she made it, it was obvious. Percy didn't have a choice, he threw his sword like a massive throwing knife catching the beast in the face, giving enough time for Zoe to run past him as the entrance closed.

 **Sorry it took so long to update again, the college life is busy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Scott and Annabeth watched in disbelief as stone door way they just ran closed loudly behind them. "Percy! Zoe!", Scott called loudly banging on the once open door, pressing his ear against it to listen for any feedback. He heard nothing.

Annabeth had already jump into action, searching the wall for the familiar blue mark that was there moments ago, but had some how vanished.

"Annabeth open the door", Scott yelled at her as her hands scrambled down the wall. "Its not here", Annabeth said looking back at Scott, his face giving off a bronze glow from his sword.

"What do you mean its not there", Scott said crouching next to her, bringing his sword towards the wall. Sure enough, nothing but the blank slate of the wall remained.

Scott let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his short, cropped hair, pulling tightly at the ends. "Now what", He said as the question hung in the air. He didn't know what else to do, all that was on his mind was that Percy and Zoe were stuck fighting that creature.

Annabeth stood up and brushed her curls out of her face, "We find a way out of here", she offered, "Make our way back to camp and try to meet up with Zoe and Percy, with any luck maybe we find Hephaestus and get some answers".

"That's if they actually made it", Scott said sending another glance at the wall.

A movement to their right made them stop talking. Braires who had been previously sobbing on the ground had stood up, and was now walking down the dark corridor.

"Where are you going", Scott said a little more harshly than he meant.

Braires didn't even glance back when he spoke, "Tartarus".

"What, why", Annabeth asked, "We just saved you and now you wanna be locked up again".

Annabeth tried to get in his way but one of his many arms just picked her up and set her aside. "There is no hope, you should have left me locked up demigods, and maybe your friends would still be alive".

"They are still alive, and they stayed behind so you could be free, are you really going to waste that", Annabeth said.

Braires shook his head, "Get out while you still can", he said as they watched him disappear into the darkness.

Annabeth started after him but Scott held her back, "Let him go".

"We can't just let him go back there", Annabeth argued.

"We can't stop him, and we have more important things to worry about", Scott said.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to continue arguing but stayed quiet. She looked around the room, it was a different passage than when they first arrived.

"So what now", Scott asked as he to peered around the tunnel.

"This way I guess", Annabeth said as she started to walk forward, "Its the only way to go seaweed brain".

Scott mumbled something about it just being a question as he followed Annabeth down the dark hall.

They had no idea how long they were walking for, the walls and floor never changed. Always remaining the same bland grey cement. Finally there was a left turn and Scott got excited.

"About time there's a change", Scott said in a cheery tone as he turned to Annabeth.

"Do you ever worry about how excited you get about everything", Annabeth teased.

Scott faked offense, "That hurts Annabeth, is it a crime to stay positive".

"No, but- hey", she stopped her self as she squinted towards the end of the end of the tunnel, "Is that a light?" she asked Scott.

Scott squinted at the tiny lit in the distance as well, "Looks like it", he gave Annabeth a glance before walking towards the light at the end of the darkness.

The two of them shielded their eyes as they walked into the bright room. Low hanging lights adorned the ceiling and there was an empty podium in the middle of the room.

"WELCOME", said a cheery women's voice as she suddenly appeared behind the podium, "Please step forward to take part of this game show", she said giving them a big white smile. She was pretty, Scott had to give her that, but her bright smile that was obviously fake came off a bit creepy.

Scott and Annabeth stood there in shock as the women looked at the expectedly. Scott glanced around the women at the bright red and white sign that was behind her that said exit. "Uhh no thanks", Scott said slowly as he pointed to the door behind her, "We were just heading that way".

"No can do", she said sweetly, "The only way past here is to complete this game show", she said turning around as a blank board came down and a projector shined a image on it. There were columns of blank boxes each in category's labeled in the subject in schools.

"She's a sphinx", said Annabeth analyzing the room, as if looking for some kind of exit strategy in case things went south.

"What", Scott asked looking at her weirdly. He knew that the women wasn't human, he wasn't that stupid, but he didn't get how she just knew. "How do you know?"

"Tail", was all she said as she stepped up to the podium.

"What are you doing", Scott said grabbing her hand to tug her back down. "We can take her".

Annabeth glanced at their hands but didn't let go, "We just have to answer the riddle and she'll let us go. Its just like the stories". She gave his hand a soft squeeze before letting go, "Besides I'd rather not risk it".

Annabeth stepped up again, reading herself, "Ok, I'm ready".

The sphinxes smile brightened as she pulled out over a dozen flash cards, "Ok Miss. Chase, first question, What is the capitol of Hungary?"

That caught Annabeth off guard, and Scott seemed worried, "So much for a riddle", he mumbled to himself.

"Budapest, but isn't there supposed to be-",

"CORRECT", the sphinx said loudly as she moved on to the next question, "What is the derivative of 4x Squared".

"8x, but the rid-"

"CORRECT! Next question", she said as the sphinx tossed the card behind her, "What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

Scott looked at the Sphinx dumbfounded as Annabeth snapped, "These aren't riddles, these are just stupid facts and math. Where's the riddle you're supposed to ask all heroes?"

"The one about the man", the sphinx asked tiredly.

"Yes", Annabeth said loudly, "Your supposed to ask that and then eat us if we get it wrong or let us pass if we get it right".

"That's why I don't ask it anymore, all heroes know the answer now, I didn't eat anyone for decade before I changed the questions", she said annoyed.

"Annabeth your doing great, I don't see the problem-", Scott said but was cut off by her.

"Scott not now", she snapped at him, "I'm not answering these stupid facts, there an insult to my intelligence".

The sphinx scowled at her, "Well if your not gonna answer them, then that means you get them wrong".

Scott slowly stepped in front of Annabeth as the sphinx's eyes changed from bright blue to yellow eyes and her arms grew and legs shortened and bent to form a lions.

"Look she didn't mean that I'm sure that if you give her a chance she'll answer the without an attitude right", he said giving her a glance.

Annabeth seemed to realize her mistake, "Yeah, I'm sure I could do it".

The sphinx slowly shook her head as her back legs tensed, getting ready to pounce, "You only get once chance, and you got it wrong", she said as she leapt towards Annabeth.

Scott stepped in front of her pulling her back as the sphinx's claws barely scraped his chest. The two fell back off narrowly avoiding a second swipe crawling backwards as the sphinx wouldn't let them give them room to breath.

Scott summoned his sword swinging it wildly making her back off a bit allowing them to get to their feet. Annabeth pulled out her knife as she stood next to Scott.

The Sphinx sized them up, "I'll let you live boy, just give me the girl".

"Not gonna happen", Scott said as he advanced on the sphinx, leaning back to avoid her swipes and slashing at her with any opening he got.

On one of his swings, the sphinx moved a lot faster than he expected and smacked the flat of his blade giving her a chance to get in his guard.

A massive paw hit his chest sending him flying across the room as the sphinx roared at him before running at Annabeth. Annabeth lashed out with her knife across the sphinxes chest, rearing back she swiped catching Annabeth on the arm, claws digging in slightly.

The sphinx was smiling as she stalked towards Annabeth, smiling as she got closer, "Its been a while since I've seen a demigod in the labyrinth".

Annabeth searched for her knife, seeing it a couple feet away, she reached out for it but was stopped when a paw stepped on her hand. Annabeth looked up as the sphinx raised her other paw to finish her kill before she was hit in the head by something heavy and metal.

Scott stood over her with the now broken projector as he tossed it to the floor.

The Sphinx had recovered now and saw the broken projector, "YOU BROKE MY MACHINE, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS", she didn't even take a chance to analyze the situation and charged them.

Taking advantage of her recklessness, Scott ducked under her lunge slashing her with his sword causing the sphinx to rotate and Annabeth drove her knife into its back. In an instant the sphinx disintegrated, leaving a pile dust behind.

Scott looked away from the pile and observed his chest, they were nothing more than a cat scratch but it still made him mad that all of this could have been avoided. He turned on Annabeth getting ready to yell at her but then he saw her bloody arm.

Scott immediately rushed towards her kneeling to get a better look, "It's not that bad", Annabeth said, "I've got some ambrosia in my pack".

Scott quickly unzipped the bag and handed it to her as he wiped off her arm with one of his extra t-shirts, he was about to speak up but Annabeth stopped him.

"I'm sorry", she said looking up at him.

"You didn't even know what I was about to say", he countered.

"Your easy to read", she shrugged, "I should of just swallowed my pride and answered the questions, but I couldn't." she shook her head. "Either of us could've died, but I had to argue".

"Its what your best at", he said with a smile.

"Shut up", she said with a small smile, before she continued talking, "But almost dying made me realize something that I haven't done yet".

"What haven't you do-"

Scott was cut off when she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Percy and Zoe had been walking for the past 3 hours, or least it felt like 3 hours because his feet were killing him. They've seen the walls change from brick, to gray cement, to grass, and for a strange moment they disappeared, before becoming back to gray again.

"Ok I need to rest", Zoe said as she stopped walking and leaned against the wall shifting from foot to foot trying to keep the blood flowing.

"You would have thought we would have found another exit by now", Percy said leaning against the opposite wall as Zoe squaring his shoulders back hearing them pop.

Zoe yawned, stretching her arms above her head as her shirt came up revealing a tanned stomach.

Percy glanced over and couldn't help but stare for a lot longer than he would like to admit before forcing his eyes away mad at himself. He wasn't like one of those guys, he knew he wasn't but being a teenager sucked.

"On an off chance we don't find a way out, what are we going to do about food and what not. Because Scott was carrying the food and Annabeth has the medical stuff", Percy said getting back to his feet, looking down the tunnel they were walking. It seemed endless.

"Lets not think about that", she paused, "You see something?" Zoe asked. She was sitting on the ground to get off of her feet, she was looking up at Percy curiously.

"No, the darkness of the tunnel is pretty interesting though", he joked, lending his hand to Zoe to help her up. Taking his hand she stood dusting off her pants as she looked down the tunnel as well.

"You ready?", she asked as she looked back up at him only to see him staring at her, "What?"

He shook his head, "What. Yeah. Sorry," he stammered as he started walking.

He'd been caught staring again. He really wished he could just block off his feelings, but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't really had a problem with this until they started the quest. Something had changed while they were down here and now suddenly he was having trouble fighting back his emotions.

His gaze somehow always made it back to her, when all you had to look at was dark, slimy walls could you blame him. There were a lot of pretty girls at camp, with their parents being gods that was just natural. But Zoe was more than just a pretty face. A really, really pretty face.

"Why do you keep doing that?", Zoe asked as she stepped around a puddle.

"Doing what", he asked dumbly.

"Staring at me, do I have something on my face", she asked.

Percy turned to her as she looked at him, he hated the way his heart sped up, "Uh yeah actually", he said as he spotted an eyelash on her cheek. Normally his luck sucked, but this was nice cover up.

She scraped the back of her hand across her cheek, all it did was move it an inch. "Did I get it?" she asked. "No, here let me", Before he could stop him self he was already reaching towards her.

Cupping her cheek he scraped his thumb just under her eye, effectively getting the eyelash but also breaking a lot of personal boundary's Zoe had. He waited for a punch, slap, or something physical to be heading towards his face.

Instead Zoe immediately looked at the ground and ran a hand through her hair allowing some to fall in front of her face so he could barely see her. "Thank you", she said in a quiet voice without looking up at him as she started down the endless hallway again.

Zoe looked through the strands of hair in her face towards the floor as they walked in silence. She didn't know what was wrong with her the past couple days. She went 2000 years without any guy problems and suddenly she meets certain son of Oceanus and now she can't even look him in the eye after being touched by him.

After leaving the hunt she swore to remain loyal to her vows, but Percy wasn't like the other guys. 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least try', she remembered Annabeth saying. They'd talked the day before they started the quest. Annabeth about how now that she was out of the hunt she could at least try dating. She even offered to talk to some guys at her school about her.

Then Zoe had let slip that if there were a guy she would at least try dating it would be Percy, and now Annabeth hints dropping hints about getting her to talk to him. Now that Annabeth wasn't here she found herself envisioning them having some kind of relationship that was more than friendship. But that would never happen, she knew Percy didn't like her that way. Even if Annabeth said he obviously did.

Percy suddenly stopped walking and cocked his head, "Do you hear that", he asked Zoe.

Zoe stopped as well and tried to listen, and she heard it. "Is that a cow?"

The two of them shared glances before walking down the tunnel towards the source of the noise. They stopped when they heard the sound again, this time it was directly above them. Percy gave Zoe a weird look as he reached above them into the dark to feel a metal grated with a bunch of grass on the other side.

Percy got excited, "This could be our way out", he said as he poked his fingers through the grates parting the grass allowing the sun to peek through.

As the sun's rays fell into the dark tunnel making them cringe but smile as Percy jump up and yanked on the bars, he expected to have to tug a couple times but instead it broke the moment he had his weight on it. His legs went over his head as he hit the cement floor landing on his back and head. With the air knocked out of him and head a bit dizzy he glanced towards the noise next to him.

Zoe was giggling at him and now he definitely couldn't help but stare. With the sun's rays lighting up the back of her head and blurry vision, she looked like an angel.

Rolling over, a coughed a couple times still trying to breath right as he beckoned Zoe over. "I'll give you a hand", he said trying to move past his major wipe out.

"Promise not to drop me", she said with a smirk as she stepped into his cupped hands allowing him to hoist her up through the hole. Once she was on the other side she got on her knees and smiled down at him, "Its nice to feel the sun again".

She stuck her hand down for him to grab to help him up. He jumped again to catch her hand making her groan as she helped pull him up, "You need to lose some weight", she said as she fell onto her butt after her feet had slipped from her struggling to lift him through.

"I like to think some of this is muscle", he said patting his stomach.

MOOOO

Percy nearly jumped, turning around there was a bright, cherry red cow standing behind him.

"That's not a normal cow", Percy said obviously as the cow munched the grass next to his feet.

"Obviously", Zoe said looking around now, "These are Apollos cows, so the question is where are we?"

Suddenly there was the sound of a shotgun being cocked, "Welcome to Geryon's ranch".

The two of them turned in surprise to see a burly looking man with brown hair that was streaked from the sun and a shotgun in hand. A dog with two heads stood at his feet, which Percy recognized. The last time he saw it it's teeth were in his throat.

Percy decided to speak first, "I'm sorry, we were just passing through", he said, raising his hands in defense. "We can just go back", he pointed down in the hole.

"Nah", the guy said nonchalantly, "You two are already here, might as well stay for supper", they guy had a southern accent. He might've actually taken him up on his offer but he still hadn't lowered the gun.

"No thanks", Zoe said, she to was eyeing the gun.

"I insist", he said pointing his gun at a house in the distance, "Ladies first", he said giving a Zoe a look that gave Percy another reason to hate him. Zoe considered their predicament, there was no way they would win a fight since only one of them had a weapon, so she started towards the house.

As Zoe passed him he spoke, "You know we don't see to many women round here".

"Touch her and you'll be missing more than a couple teeth", Percy said before Zoe could speak up as he glared at him as they walked towards the house.

They got to the front porch as a man walked out of the house. He would've been normal looking if it wasn't for his massive chest. It looked like three normal chests side by side.

"What do we have here", the man said as he stepped down the stairs of the porch.

"Two demigods came out of that cave over there", he said with a nod of his head.

"Well they could join the others inside", the man said gesturing towards the door.

Percy felt a barrel poke into his back as he stepped towards the door.

"The names Geryon by the way", the man said as he followed them inside.

They stepped into the house and immediately spotted two kids eating at a table. "Nico? Bianca?", Percy asked

They turned around surprised, "What are you two doing here, these people are crazy".

Zoe glanced back at the shotgun wielding maniac, him and Geryon were having a conversation outside, "We noticed. How did you two end up here", she asked.

"We ran from those monsters and found the cave, next thing I know we found this ranch and that guy is pointing a gun at us", Nico said throwing some of the food scraps at the two headed dog who snatched it out of the air.

"Do you know what he plans on doing to us", Percy asked looking around the house, it seemed like your typical country house with stuffed heads mounting the wall although there was two swords making an X on the wall. There was even a bow and arrow hanging next to one of the deer.

"Apparently there is someone supposed to be coming to pick us up, but we've been here a while", Bianca said as she went back to eating.

"How long is a while", Zoe said as she looked at how comfortable the two sat at the table.

Nico shrugged, "A month or two, I don't know its hard to keep track of time".

Percy seemed dumbfounded, "What have you guys been doing all this time?" he asked.

"Mainly just working, it's not to bad. And as long as we don't miss behave we don't have to clean the horse pin", Nico said as Geryon walked in. The moment he entered the room Nico and Bianca set work to putting the dished in the sink and starting to clean them.

Percy and Zoe expecting him to attack them or something, but all he did was clasp his hands together as he begun to speak, "Good news, you four will be out of here by tomorrow. It would have been earlier but I was told to wait by a special someone about how there was going to be more of you", he said grinning.

"I didn't believe him at first, but hey, here you are", he finished beaming at them like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Zoe sent a glance at Percy, "And what if we don't want to go", she said implying them to just fight their way out.

Geryon sat down on the couch, "Well", he said giving it a bit of thought, "I'm told to just kill you", he said pointing a finger at Zoe, "The rest of you need to remain a live, but I think missing a knee cap won't hurt ya to bad", he finished turning on the TV.

After what he said Percy slowly stepped in front of Zoe, "Look, Geryon right?" he said as he stepped closer, "Your a business man, I'll do literally anything to get these kids outa here, so is there any way we can strike out some kind of deal for you to let us go?" he said hopefully.

Geryon glanced at him, "I don't think so kid, no offense but you don't look like the rich kid type".

Percy glanced back at Nico and Bianca, "What if I work the farm and you let the others go, I'll stay".

"Percy no", Zoe said stepping forward to grab his arm, "I'm not going to leave you".

Percy gave her a serious look, "Didn't you hear him, he doesn't care If you live or die".

"I don't care", she said meeting his stare.

"You should".

Geryon scratched his goatee as he considered what the deal, "Tell you what kid, if you clean the horses pin at the far end of the ranch, I'll let the two kids go. But you two", he said pointing at them, "Are staying".

"We'll take it", Zoe said putting her hand of Percy's mouth before he could argue.

"Great!", Geryon said, "You have till the end of the day", he said as he tossed Percy a shovel that was leaning next to the wall and went back to watching Tv.

Geryon made Zoe stay at the house, said something about it being to easy if both of them were working it, and that it was collateral if he tried to leave.

He smelled the pin before he even saw it, its smell was worse than any public bathroom he had ever been in. He almost gagged when he finally saw it.

There was at least a foot of manure all throughout the 50 foot long fence, it looked like it got deeper towards the center. How the hell was he going to clean this with only a shovel.

Percy looked the sun glaring over head, it was probably around noon, which means he had at least 8 hours to clean this massive pin.

Percy started shoveling manure from outside the fence making a space big enough for him to climb the fence and stand in a clean spot.

"Why doesn't anyone clean your pin", he asked one of the horses as it was wading closer to him. Percy put a hand on the top of the wooden post, getting read to hoist himself, but faster than he could think the horse lunged forward taking a bite out of the post where his hand was a second earlier.

Eyes wide he stumble backwards as the horse bared its razor sharp teeth, at least four more showed up behind it all staring at him like he was just a juicy steak.

"Great", Percy grumbles as he approached the fence again. this time more weary.

The most he could do is was clean the outer edges of the stable, He could try to fend off the horses this the shovel when he was in their but he probably wouldn't have time to clean and that's a lot to risk. He really did not want to die in the middle of manure.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, feeling the heat from the hot sun. Percy glances around, they were at the top of a hill, nothing but more dried grass on all sides but one. There was a small pond at the bottom of the hill, on the other side of the pin.

"Good enough for me", he said to no one as he made his way around the pin and trekked down the steep hill to get to the pond.

Percy knelt down, splashing water on his face to try to cool down. He glanced back at the pin in the distance, it had to be at least a hundred yards away, up a steep hill. It wasn't to bad, he'd done more.

Just as he was about to start moving the water, a girl appeared out of the lake startling him. "What do you think your doing", she said in a very teacher like attitude.

She was a naiade, there were plenty of them at camp. Most of them were nice and loved talking with Percy for some reason. Something about his father he never knew.

Most of them were nice, but this one was glaring at him.

"Uhh, hi", Percy said with a small wave, "I was just going to borrow your water real quick to clean the stables", he said before turning back to control the water. Just as the pond started to move the naiade slapped his hands making him lose control.

"No you don't", she said standing in his way, "The last hero I let do that ruined my lake for decades, and he was way hotter than you", she said. "Do you know what it's like, pulling gunk out of your hair, every single day".

Percy stood dumbfounded, "I guess not, but look, if I don't clean the stables my friends will die. Please",

The naiade wouldn't cave, "No, your just going to have to find another way to do it, or kill me. Because I am not letting you use my water".

Percy looked at her stance, she was ready to fight him that's for sure. But her fists were shaking, she was scared of him.

Percy sighed, he wasn't going to fight her for it, he wasn't a bully, but he had to do something. Percy sat down on the nearest rock next to the water, letting his feet hover a couple of inches above it.

"Do you at least know if there's any other water around here", Percy asked glumly, he really had no other options.

The naiade looked surprised that standing up for herself actually worked. She walked slowly up to Percy and sat down next to him, "Look, you don't need a water source to make water", she said.

"I know, I've done it before", Percy said, "But that was a spur of the moment thing, I haven't been able to recreate it".

"And this isn't", the naiade said.

Percy shrugged.

The naiade sighed, and scooped some dirt from the ground and grabbed his wrist to turn it over, setting the dirt in his palm. "Your power doesn't come from pond", she said, "It's all around you, the dirt, the air, even here, she said shoving a finger in his chest. Now go", she said as she hopped into the water dissolving in it.

Percy sifted through the dirt in his hands, there were tiny shells in them. The kind you've find at the beach. "Yeah, because this helps me", he said tossing them aside.

The moment they hit the ground a small bubble of water appeared, causing a small stream for a couple seconds. "No way", he whispered grabbing a handful of dirt and picking out the shells in them. He threw them towards the pin, the moment they hit the ground, small streams of water erupted out before stopping.

A smile broke Percy's face as he spent the next 30 minutes picking out shells until he had enough to fill his pockets.

Percy made his way back to the pin, smiling as the horses got closer. "Come here ya stupid flash eating monsters", he said as he tossed two handful of shells into the pin, the moment they touched the ground a geyser of water came out, soaking the horses.

Percy held out his hand, willing more water to shoot through the source. The next thing he knew he was controlling a miniature cyclone in the pin as he moved it around the fences.

Horses were running crazy all throughout the enclosure, trying to stay out of the water. At this point the water had turned a nasty brown color and Percy brought it out of the pin.

He released his control of the water, as it splashed onto the ground next to his feet. He looked up at the sky, he didn't think it would take that long, but the normally blue sky had turned an orange color.

He sent a silent thank you to the pond as he sprinted back to the farm house.

By the time he got back he knew something was off, Zoe had said she'd wait for him on the porch but it was disserted.

"HEY", Percy yelled as he ran up the small stairs, taking two at a time. "The thing with the horses is clean", he said as he opened the door only to see Nico, Bianca and Zoe all tied up with their hands bound in front of them.

Geryon was on the couch nonchalantly while the buff dude was leaning against the wall with the gun lazily aimed at his friends.

"Well I appreciated that Mr. Jackson, but I'm afraid the deals off", Geryon said, he didn't even glance at Percy when he said it.

"What do you mean the deal off", Percy said angrily.

"I got a call from some of my buyers, after finding out about you and your little friend over there being here they decided to pick you up tonight instead of tomorrow", Geryon said, "Now if you would kindly join them down there and this could be over with".

Percy looked at Geryon like he was stupid, "No, now let my friends go".

Geryon didn't look surprised as he glanced from Percy to the buff guy holding the shotgun, "Eurytion, handle this please".

Percy now realized his mistake, He would probably end up having to fight both of them, and he was without a weapon.

Percy glances at Eurytion, who pointed his gun at him for a second before lowing it. "You know what, you want him so bad, you do it", he said.

Geryon looked up surprised, "What did you say to me".

"I said you do it, the kid did good work today and I'm tired of doing all your dirty work. You want him, you get him", he finished leaning the gun onto the wall and taking a seat on a recliner.

Geryon growled as he stood up from his spot on the couch, "This is going to be deducted from your pay", he said to Eurytion as he grabbed the swords that was mounted on the wall, brandishing them in each hand.

Percy didn't even have time to think as he had to duck to avoid getting decapitated by Geryon. Scrambling backwards as two more swings chipped the wood where he was standing seconds ago, he searched for some kind of weapon as Geryon advanced.

Percy back hit the fire pit as he grabbed one of the metal pokers holding it out in defense as it was quickly cut in half two different times.

Percy looked at the now small pieces of metal he was holding before chucking them at Geryon. He smirked, "Just give up now Jackson, before you lose any important body parts", he said with another swing that Percy barely avoided by diving over the couch.

Percy landed next to Zoe as she whispered his name making him look at her. Now that he got a closer look at her, he could tell she didn't go down without a fight. Her hair was falling all over the place and she was starting to get a bruise on her right cheek.

That pissed him off.

Zoe grabbed his hand and shoved something into it, "Take this".

Percy got to his feet and opened his palm, it was Zoe's hair pin. In an instant he was holding a familiar bronze sword. Three feet long, double edged, and razor sharp. He rolled the sword in his hands, it was the first sword that actually felt balanced.

Geryon looked a bit weary, but recovered from his shock of the sword appearing, and advanced again. This time Percy met his stride, parrying his strike. Giving him an opening to shove the sword hilt deep in his chest before ripping it out.

Percy held a triumphant grin as he waited for Geryon to turn to dust. Geryon knelt down in pain, until he slowly got to his feet.

Percy watched in shock as Geryon's wounds closed up, "Three chests, three hearts, the perfect back up system", he smirked.

The two traded blows again, and every strike Percy landed just healed. Percy clearly out matched him in sword fighting, but without being able to kill him it was just a matter of time until he made a mistake.

Geryon swung one of his swords hard as Percy matched him, their blade locking together as he pushed Percy back until he collided with the wall. Geryon thrusted with his other sword shifted his body sideways as the blade just grazed his rib cage.

Percy winced but brought his foot up and kicked Geryon back hard enough for him to stumble over the coffee table and fall. Without Geryon blocking his view he could see the bow and arrow on the adjacent wall next to Zoe. If swords wouldn't work maybe a arrow would.

Geryon was already back to his feet, "Give up Jackson, you can't kill me and you know it".

He was right, even if Percy did get the bow, there was no way he be able to shoot it correctly, he'd probable hit himself if anything. But there was a certain huntress on the other side of the room that could easily make that shot, all he had to do was cut her bonds.

As Geryon advanced again Percy took the risk and threw his sword, close enough make Geryon think it was at him but land near Zoe so she could cut her bonds.

Percy hoped Zoe would know what to do as he jumped out of the way of his first swing and duck the second one. He somehow got into the corner of the house and Geryon smiled and dropped one of his swords, "Now I can't kill ya, but this this isn't gonna sting either", he said as he two handed his sword and thrusted it at Percy's stomach. Percy caught the blade between his palms stopping it in place.

There was a moment there when him and Geryon shared a look of surprise, neither of them thought that would work. After recovering from his shock Geryon pushed against the blade as it started to slip out of his grasp, getting closer and closer to his stomach.

His arms started to shake from the strain of holding the sword back, Geryon smiled triumphally as the sword poked at his shirt. Just as the tip of the blade pricked his skin and arrow erupted out of Gerson's chest making him stand in shock.

He turned around to see Zoe standing across the room a bow in hand, Geryon glanced at the arrow one more time, "I never lose", he said as he crumpled to dust.

Percy stood up and rubbed his stomach, it was nothing more than a pinprick but it was millisecond away from a stab. He looked Zoe who was walking towards him and met her stride as he ignored the warning bells in his brain, wrapping his arms around her to hug her.

Zoe stiffened a bit but relaxed and hugged his waist until he pulled away, "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her bruised cheek, "I'm fine", she said as she touched his side where he was bleeding, "You need a bandage".

He glanced down and noticed that his shirt had some blood on it where the blade has grazed his ribs, "It can wait", he told her as he bent down and grabbed Anaklusmos, "I suppose this is yours", he said lightly holding it out for her.

She hesitated for a second like she was going to say something but took it anyways and whispered a small thank you as the sword glowed and turned back into white flower. She clipped it back into her hair and looked back up at Percy.

"I don't want to get in the way of the weird teenage emotion going on, but we're still tied up here", Bianca said and Percy took like three steps back and Zoe walked past Eurytion as if daring her to try and stop them to cut Bianca and Nico free.

Once the four of them were free Nico was the first to speak, "Where to now".

Eurytion was the first to speak up, "Go talk to Hephaestus", he said. He was standing over the pile of dust that used to be Geryon, sifting through it a little with his boots.

"Ok, I can't be the only one confused on why you aren't trying to kill us", Percy said to him.

Eurytion shrugged, "When my father made me immortal I was sent here to work for him", he said pointing to the pile of ash, "But now that he's dead I'm a free man, at least until he reforms". He said, tossing Percy something metal.

"What's this", Percy asked turning the metal sphere around in his hands.

"Something to help you find him, I owe you for killing Geryon, and cleaning the stables was a nice touch," he said as he whistled for his dog to follow him out the back door.

The sphere Percy was rolling in his hand suddenly sprang to life, a small robotic spider crawled around his hand for a second before jumping onto the ground and scurried off back tot he entrance of the labyrinth.

They all had to scramble to grab there things fast enough to catch up to it. Now that there was some kind of guide through the maze it was a lot easier than expected, no traps or giants pits of death. After what seemed like only an hour of walking they started hear the clanging of metal. It was the same noise he would hear at camp when he passed the forge.

The dark cave started to give off a yellow and orange glow and got a lot hotter as they followed the spider into a room.

"Eurytion is that you", a deep voice said as Percy looked at the source of the noise. The only time Percy had scene Hephaestus before was at the council, He guessed he really cleaned up then because he was really hard to look at now.

His face was severely disfigured and there was multiple burn wounds across his arms and face.

"You two huh", He said looking at Percy and Zoe as if not surprised, before going back to hammering on a massive sheet of celestial bronze.

"We need your help", Zoe said stepping forward because Percy was to busy staring and Nico and Bianca didn't really have any experience talking with gods.

"Demigods always need help", he said shaking his head as he held the piece of bronze out analyzing it, before putting it back on the table and hammering away again.

"We need to find Daedalus' workshop, your wife said you know where it is", Zoe said to him.

"You spoke to my wife huh", he laughed as he help up the bronze again, this time it shifted into a dragon head, breathing fire before turning back into what looked like a shield.

"That was awesome", Percy whispered to Nico.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Look if we don't find the work shop the camp is going to be destroyed, demigods will die, including your children." That got his attention.

"I'll tell you what", he started.

* * *

"Gods and their stupid favors", Percy grumbled as he and Zoe walked through the labyrinth again. They were following that metal spider to one of his forges to figure out who's been using it. Hephaestus had sent Nico and Bianca to camp already and when they got back he would help them find a way to the workshop.

"Just be glad that it's not cleaning horse stables", Zoe said as they walked side by side.

"I never said thank you by the way", Percy said to her, "I owe you one".

"I'll remember that", Zoe said smirking at him, "Besides, it wasn't like you were gonna make that shot." She paused for a second before continuing, "Which reminds me, I'm not gonna give up on teaching you archery,"

Percy sighed, "When are gonna learn that that is one thing you can't teach me", he laughed.

She elbowed his side a bit, "You have it in you, I know you do".

"What ever you say."

When they finally got to the forge it was a lot hotter than he expected, it was a volcano after all. The two of them crouched behind a rock as they peered over, there were black shaped moving around at the near the bottom and around the walls. It looks like a colony of massive land seal humanoid things.

"Telchines", Zoe whispered to Percy, when he didn't match her worried look she explained. "Sea demons, they helped forge Kronos' scythe so Zeus banished them into Tartarus."

Percy still wasn't catching on and Zoe looked like she was about to slap him, "They are using a gods forge and Kronos is rising, they built his Scythe in the first war", she said slowly like he was a child.

"OH, YOU THINK THERE BUIL-", Zoe camped her hand over his mouth, "Are you insane, if they see us we will be surrounded in seconds," she whispered to him harshly.

He raised his hand in defense and glanced over the edge again, "How about we find the Scythe and bring it to Hephaestus, and argue later." Before Zoe could stop him, Percy glanced around before making his way down the steep slope trying his best to be quiet but was still being so loud that Zoe almost shot him with an arrow.

Zoe easily caught up with him when he made it to the bottom, "You are terrible at sneaking, your so loud", she told him as they both crouched behind a cart that had a cloth covering most of it and swords piled on top it.

"I'm sorry that I don't live up to your skills of being a hunter for 2000 years", he countered.

"It's not that hard to be quiet, I swear if I die down here because-", she stopped herself. "Someone's coming, hide" she whispered pushing him inside the cart telling him to move as she joined him.

Being in a cart by yourself is uncomfortable enough but two people in that tiny compartment was one of the most uncomfortable things he has expierenced, especially since Zoe was pretty much sitting in his lap.

Percy cleared his throat as he tried to stop the blush from reaching his face, "So uh."

"Shut up", Zoe said as she refused to look at him.

"Alright".

It wasn't long before they heard voices outside the cart.

Zoe leaned forward to peak through the fabric, there were at least 20 of smaller Telchines and a few adults.

"Alright kids", a voice sounded next to them, "Everyone grab a sword, you need to learn what they look like before you start forging your own".

All of a sudden there was the sound of several things getting up at once and rushing the cart they were at, Percy and Zoe was as still as possible.

"Give me one", a younger voice said, "Guy's stop pushing me", there was the sound of someone hitting the floor in front of the cart. "Is there more in here", the same voice said as a flipper entered the cart and yanked the cloth opened.

The high pitched scream emitted from the poor things mouth would've been funny if they hadn't been surround by 20 more of them with over a 100 outside the room.

It scrambled backwards as Zoe left the cart, Percy right behind her. She aimed her bow at one of the adults as Percy turned around to grab one of the swords on the cart only to find it empty.

He turned back around to find over a dozen young Telchines brandishing swords all glaring at them.

"We should go", Percy said to Zoe and she quickly nodded as they made there way back to the door as the monsters formed a semicircle around them.

Just as they opened the exit they charged and Zoe let loose her notched arrow hitting the adult between the eyes and the slammed the door in the rest of them.

Percy held the door shut as Zoe shoved one of her hunting knives between the handle.

"We need to get out of here, warn Hephaestus of what going on here" Zoe said as Percy nodded while adding, "We need to find the scythe too", he said giving her a look.

"No you don't", Zoe said glaring at him.

"You don't even know what I was about to say", Percy told her.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "That's the 'I wanna play hero' look and have you stay behind while I go back to Hephaestus".

Percy stared dumbfounded at her, "Are you a mind reader?"

"Oh my gods Percy now is not the time, lets just get back to Hephaestus", she argued.

Percy met her glare and she hated how he wasn't even affected by it anymore, "I have a plan", he told her.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON", she yelled at him.

"I have powers", he said a confidently.

Zoe looked like she was about to kill him herself, "YOU HAV-", she took a deep breath and ran a frustrated hand through her hair and paused ever the hair clip. She knew there was no way she was going to drag him out of here, he was to stubborn for that and Hephaestus needed to know about what's going on here.

Zoe calmly unclipped the pin from her hair and grabbed Percy wrist, yanking him towards her as she put the pin in his hand. "You better come back from this", she said sternly.

Percy glanced at the hairpin in his hand as it morphed into a sword and then back at Zoe, without the pin, her hair was in her face and his mind flashed back to the arena again.

Before he could stop himself he brushed her hair behind her ear, unlike last time she didn't grab his hand, and unlike last time she didn't look away.

Zoe has been denying and pushing down the emotions that have been rapidly rising over the past couple days, but right now, she can't hold them back.

In an instant Zoe's hand went to the back of his head, fingers grabbing his hair to pull him down to kiss her. The sword in his hand dipped and hit the ground until it rolled out of his hand. It took him a lot longer than he would like to admit until he started kissing back, putting both hands on her waist he pulled her closer.

In a timeless second nothing mattered but the two of them in a scorching volcano until Zoe finally pulled away, but kept her forehead on his.

"I'm sorry", Zoe whispered before giving him small kiss in the cheek and stepping away from his embrace, "Be careful", was the last thing she said to him before making her way back to the entrance of the volcano.

 **I didn't really mean for this chapter to be this long, but what can you do. Also I couldn't help but make a Monty Python reference. I don't know when the next update will be, and I'm sorry this one took forever. That is all.**


End file.
